Burning Souls
by HuskyWalker
Summary: Deidara is abused, starts in a new school, come in a fight and the Akatsuki want him to join him. Maybe Yaoi. Saso/Dei.
1. Chapter 1

Yay, my first fanfic, I hope you like it. Please read and tell me what you think. Warning, maybe future yaoi. Sasodei for sure.

_Thinking._

**Zetsus black side talking. **

__

Deidara looked at the huge building in front of him and sighed. He did not want to enter but he knew there would be troubles if he skipped his first day.

He ignored the stares from the other students. A few of the boys whistled after him, mistaking him for a boy. It was like that every place he went. Just because he liked to have his blond hair long and in a ponytail with bangs covering the left side of his face.

It was nice and cool inside the old school building. The corridors were filled with students wearing the schools grey uniform. The girls with skirt and the boys had pants. He stood still unsure of what to do.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Before he could move out of the way something orange ran into him and made him lose his balance. "Tobi, be a good boy, **and move your ass away from that girl**." Deidara moved his gaze from the black haired boy with an orange mask witch reminded him of a lollipop to the one who just had talked. "I'm a boy, un." The boy, green hair, golden eyes, half of his body white and the other half pitch black, nodded. "I'm sorry, **but you really look like a girl**, are you new?"

"Yes, first day, I'm Deidara, un."

The orange masked boy started to jump around him. "Tobis name is Tobi, and this is Zetsu sempei. Tobi is a good boy." A headache began and Deidara just wanted to leave. "Sorry, but I need to find the principal."

"Tobi will show you, 'cause Tobi is a good boy." Before Deidara could protest had Tobi grabbed his hand and started to walk. Luckily had he remembered to wear his gloves. "Bye-bye Zetsu sempei. Tell teacher sempei that Tobi will be late but Tobi is still a good boy."

Zetsu didn't answer but walked in the opposite direction.

Tobi knocked on a door and did not wait for an answer before he opened the door. "Tsunade sempei Toby found a new boy and brought him here, 'cause Tobi is a good boy."

"I know Tobi. Just go to your class before you are late." The boy ran out of the door. Deidara heard a last good boy before he turned his attention against the principal.

"You are Iwa Deidara?" He nodded. "Here is your schedule. First lesson is math room 221, hurry up so you would not be late. "

He found himself in front of the principal's door. He started walking unsure of where he should go? _Why does this school have to be so big?_

Finally he found the right door and walked in. The discussion in the class suddenly ended and Deidara felt how everyone's gazes turned onto him. "New student?" The teacher had silver coloured hair and half of his face was hidden. He nodded and knew that he blushed. "Iwa Deidara, un."

"What another f***ing bitch?!" Deidara starred at a silver haired boyt with pink eyes that sat in front of the class. The other student was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and did not seem to wear a shirt under that. He realised that it was the same kind of cloak as Zetsu and Tobi had had. Maybe they where friend. "I'm a boy."

"Jashin, you f***ing look like a b*tch."

Without warning jumped Deidara and landed sitting on the boys table. "Don't say that, un, or you will regret it."

The silver haired boy looked angry and Deidara realised that the whole class were quiet. Before the other boy could say a word the teacher interrupted. "Mr. Iwa get down from that table. If you do something like that again I will sent you the principal's office."

Without seeing into the other ones eyes he slowly got down on the floor. "Sorry."

"You're f***ing right, b*thc. Noone mess with Akatsuki if the value their life."

"Mr. Iwa, sit down in the back so we can continue the class." He walked down to the only free seat. To his surprise no one dared to meet his gaze. It was as if they were scared of something.

He sat down and looked out of the window. _Let the day end soon, un. I don't think I will survive this._ Why did the teacher not give the other one a reprimand? Obviously there was some who was threaded differently from the rest of the class.

After math came English where another one of those with the strange cloaks was. Deidara walked straight past the blue haired girl and sat in the back. He had already decided that he hated his new school.

Then lunch came. Deidara headed outside instead of following the stream towards the lunch hall. He needed to find a place where he could be alone and think.

He sat down in a trees shadow. From his back he found his lunch and a little mirror. He had to be sure that none of the bruises could be seen.

"Look the little girl is making sure that she looks pretty." Deidara placed the things in his back before he rose. "Sorry, un, but I'm a boy. So just leave me alone" He looked at the two persons who stood in front of him. A pale boy which reminded him of a snake. The other one was smaller, had grey hair and glasses. "Orochimaru, you are genial."

"Shut up, you idiot. Don't say a word when I'm talking." The so-called Orochimaru turned his attention towards Deidara who stood up. "Listen, I know you are new and it is always hard to start in a new place. So join my little group of friend."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

Deidara tried to walk past the two boys but something grabbed him from behind. The next second Oroshimaru stumbled backwards holding his bleeding nose. Deidara looked at his own hand. There was a little blood but it was not his own. Deidara sighed. He had hoped that he did not had to fight but it seemed like it was something he was not abel to avoid. If hell was coming he could at least make sure that had a chance to enjoy his last time.

On the roof:

"What the f*** is that?!" Hidans voice was too high to ignore and Sasori looked down in the schoolyard. At first he could not see what the other boy was pointing at but then he saw it.

It was the new boy he had seen in the English lesson. Iwa or something like that. It looked like he was fighting against Orochimaru and the snakes little puppy. It could not be called a fight the blonde brat was beating those two and it did not seem like he was even sweating.

"This could be something leader-sama could be interested in. What do you say Itachi?"

"Hn." The ravenhaired did not remove his red eyes from the fight. "Do you mind translate that, Kisame?" The shark looking boy smiled. "Yes, since he does not seem to get along with those two it might be worth trying." Even the shark could not explain how he knew what the weasel was saying.

Sasori turned back to the fight which already was over. The blonde brat walked away from the two laying students as if nothing had happened.

After school.

He did not want to go home yet but knew that there was no other way. Somebody had seen the fight and reported it to the teachers. His father would be waiting for him getting home. The though makes him shake.

None of the other students had talked to him a single time. It had been like since he had meet the pink eyed idiot. And in the rest of his classes there had been at least one with those wierd cloaks on. Maybe it was a club like cooking or a gang. He didn't want to think about them. Right now he had other things to take hand on.

Deidara stopped in front of his new home. The house was new and with no personality. The door was the entrance to hell.

He got in and sighed. The house was quiet. Maybe his father was not home yet.

"You are late." The voice from the shadows killed his hope. Deidara closed his eyes. He knew what would happen next and did not want to see it. "Sorry father."

The punch sent Deidara into the wall and he could fell the tears rising. Not a single sound came over his lips while the punches continued. Deidara was grateful for that his father avoided his face. They both knew it was hard to hide the bruises.

Deidara did not knew when his punishment stopped. When he got on his feets his father had already left the house and it was dark outside. He leaned against the wall while he walked up the stair. In the moment he did not feel a single thing. The pain would first come the next day. He had tried it so many times that he knew exactly what made his father angry and still he could not stop himself from fighting.

He walked into his room and curled into a ball on his bed. The homework had to wait. He would do it before he left for school.

The sleep finally came and Deidara dreamed about weird people in black cloaks with red clouds on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi**: HuskyWalker will not do the intro, because she didn't get any reviews.

**Me**: There is no one that love me.

**Itachi sighning: **Better review so she will get out of her emocorner. HuskyWalker forgot to tell you this last chapter. But for those who doesn't know it she doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. Only her OC.

**Me**: Please show me that there is someone that like this story.

A little advice: Do NOT play with a cat when you are writing. It only means problems and a lot of pain.

__

When Deidara woke up he felt worse than the day before. Deidara swung his leg carefully over the side of the bed. The floor was cold underneath his bare feet.

When Deidara took his first couple steps the pain went back and reminded him of the night before. His father had not gone easily on him this time. His body was sore and he grabbed onto the chair next to his bed. Deidara slowly made his way to the door.

Luckily there were no signs of his father and it was still dark outside. Instead of going to bed Deidara made went to the bathroom.

His eyes grew big when he looked into the mirror. This time it would take more than just a little make up to hide the bruises his father's so called punishment had left on him. His father had been more angry than normal when Deidara had arrived because of the fight yesterday. It was not enough that he was a freak by nature he also had to cause troubles wherever he went.

Deidara whipped out his tears. There was still long time before school would start. In the meantime he would have to do something about his bruises.

He arrived at school after twenty minutes walking had the pain gotten worse. It was as if his whole body was in fire.

Deidara slowly made his way inside the school while he looked down on the floor. Most of the students seemed to have learned about. "Oh for the love of... Where the freaking hell is the art romm!" He turned around a corner and collided with something hard. Deidara let out a yelp and fall backwards. He closed his eyes when he landed on his sore back. A perfect way to start his second day.

"Hey, ms. are you OK?"  
"I'm a boy, un." Slowly he opened his eyes a looked on a kid. The boy was wearing the same black cloak with red clouds as the Hidan guy had had the other. "The name is Akasuna no Sasori, and you?" The kid in front of him had muddy brown eyes and scarlet red hair that brushed against his forehead. "Iwa Deidara, un."

Deidara got back on his feet a little dizzy and groaned . It seemed like the effect of punch still were on. "Hey, are you okay? Maybe you should just lay down a little." It took a lot to shake his head. "No, this is nothing. Sorry, un, but I have to go." He heard Sasori yell after him but ignored him. If he was late it would only cause problems when he came home.

"Mr. Iwa, you are late."

"Sorry, un. I kind of lost my way"

"It's true, sir. I saw him running the wrong way but he didn't hear my call." The teacher became pale when she looked at something behind Deidara.

He turned around and saw no other than the Sasori kid from before. "S-sure. Mr. Iwa and Mr. Akasuna, please take your seat so we can start the lesson."

Slowly, he made his way over to a free seat, trying to ignore the pain in his body. To his surprise sat Sasori down beside him. "Now, can anyone tell me what art is for them?" There was silence. It seemed like most of the class was too afraid to say a word. Slowly he raised his arm. "Yes, Mr. Iwa."

"Art is beautiful, like firework. One that would be enjoyed for just a moment, 's something that would only last for a second before it disappear forever." There was silence and Deidara smiled. "That's stupid." The short redhead said without the slightest tone of emotion.

"Then what is art for you, un?"

"Art is eternal."

The blue eyed male stiffened, eyes locking onto sparking muddy ones. "No way, un! Art is fleeting."

"Think what you want brat, , but it's eternal."

"Art is a bang."

"True art is meant to last forever."

"True art if fleeting, bursting for a moment."

"Ridiculous, art is something that lasts forever, lasting for eternity."

"Art is fleeting,un!"

Before the bell had even rung for half a second, Deidara was up and out the door before anyone else had their stuff together.

After the lesson with foreign langue came lunch. After a whole lesson whit the teacher Guy who keep going on about youthful students had he got a headache. His body was still sore and it had been impossible for him to sit still. A positive thing was that there in this class was none from the Akatsuki to glare at him.

Deidara waited until everyone was gone before he left the classroom. He did not want to go to the lunch hall and after the encounter yesterday seeking outside did not seem like a good thing.

_ _ _ _

As he had assumed was there no students on the rooftop. Deidara sat down a closed his eyes. Even though his was high up he could still hear the other students down under him. They all seemed to have someone to hang around with. _Must be nice to have someone to care for, un._

Deidara relaxed it seemed like Orochimaru had decided to give him a rest. Maybe he would leave him alone in the future.

"Who would have through that it would take so fucking long time to find a fucking single brat?" Deidara didn't had to open his eyes to know who was talking. "Leave me alone, un."

"Fucking sorry brat but leader sama wants to see you. Whatever you want or not."

Without a word he rose from his sitting place and took his backpack. Deidara looked straight into a pair of pink eyes. "Go and tell _your_ leader that I'm not interested in what he has to say. So just leave me alone, un."

"Trust us brat. When leader same says something you just do it."

Deidara looked at the other boy. He hadn't seen this one before. Creepy green eyes and scars all over the faze. Something told him that those were dangerous.

"If you are with that snake guy then you should know what will happen if you try to stop me., un" To his surprise the green eyed boy near the only entrance just laughed at him. "You have guts kiddo, I see why leader sama wants you. And no, we are not on the same site as Orochimaru so calm down."

Instead of listening walked Deidara towards the door. "I just want to be alone, un. So shut up and fuck of."

"That fucking brat can fucking talk."

"Shut up Hidan. Listen brat. We saw your fight with snakeguy and his underling yesterday."

Deidara stopped and looked at the two boys. "Was it you guys who told the teacher about it, un?" They both shook their heads. "Then I have no business with you or your leader, un." He started walking towards the door. It seemed like there was no place at the school were he could be sure to be left alone.

A punch landed on his cheek and Deidara took some steps backwards. "Just give up on it brat, there is no way you can beat the two of us." Deidara hissed in pain. It was long time since he last had met someone who could throw a punch as good as himself.

"I'm not interested in joining some group or fighting. Un"  
"Fucking sorry, but you don't have a fucking choice." Deidara yelped when Hidan pushed him so he landed on ground.

Deidara closed his eyes. If he didn't react then they would most likely just leave and find someone else to torture. His body was still to painful for a fight. Even if he tried he wouldn't have a chance for winning. "Look, that fucking brat is already giving up."

"Hey kid, are you OK?" Deidara was silent. He felt the tears rising behind his closed eyes when someone lifted him in bridal style. Surprised opened he his eyes and looked up in a pair of pink eyes. "Let me down, now, un."

"No fucking way, kiddo. Leader said he wanted to talk with you and then it is so. No one says no to our leader." Deidara yelped when Hidan touched one of his bruises. "I can walk that you know it, un." The two boys ignored his words and walked down the stairs.

Deidaras face turned red when he saw how the other students looked on him when they passed. It didn't seem like any of them wanted to help him.

Halfway through the schoolbuilding stopped they in front of a door to what seemed to be the schools library.

Deidara was sat down on the floor and stood still. He considered his chances for getting away. There were no other students in sight. It seemed like a place the others tried to avoid. Nobody would come to help him.

"Was he hard to find?" He looked through the opened door and looked at a red-haired boy with piercings in his whole face. By the boys side was a blue-haired girl with a white flower in her hair. "Fucking yes, he was hiding on the fucking roof."

Deidara let his graze wander over the other. He saw Tobi, Zetsu and Sasori. Then there were a guy with blue hair and skin. And a pale boy with red eyes whose names he didn't know. The masked boy waved happily to him.

"You are Deidara?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking for others name,un?"

"I'm Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. The girl is Konan. The blue one is Kisame and the vampire looking over the is Itachi. Hidan and Kakuzu have you already met." Kisame made Deidara think of a fish with legs.

"And I'm Iwa Deidara, un."

"So, Deidara, do you want to be a part of Akatsuki?"

"No, un."

"Listen, brat, you don't even know what you are missing." Deidara looked at Sasori, his face was emotionless. "I'm not interested in being a part of a gang that scares the other students and control the school. Neither you or Orochimaru is my friends, so leave me alone and we will all be happy."

Pein sat still when the new student walked out of the door without looking back. "I hate to say it, but that new kid has guts. More than most of this place." He nodded agreeing whit Konan. "Yes, and that is why he shall be a part of our group. Sasori."

The puppet master left his place. "Follow him and make sure that everyone knows that he is with us. He said it himself. If we are friends he will be with us. Therefore we will be the only friends he will get at this place. You are all dismissed."

__

So is second chapter finished. I like this one more than the first. **Reviews are a must so that I'll know if this fic is good enough to add next chapter. If you want to know what happens next then REVIEW me. **Until then see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me crying:** I want my ICECREAM._ Jump around and start to destroy the things in the room._

**Sasori sighing: **Calm down, baka. They don't have ice creams because it is still winter. Anyway read the story, rewievs and FREE ME FROM THAT IDIOT OR I MIGHT KILL SOMEONE. Remember, HuskyWalker doesn't own anything else than the OC's. Be aware this chapter is rated M for at reason.

**Me**: Thank for all reviews! I love you!

Something was different. Deidara could tell right from the moment he walked through the schools gate. It almost was like he had become invisible over the night. No one met his gaze and people muttered words too low for him to hear when he walked past them.

Deidara sighed. It didn't take much for him to figure out what had happened. From what he could hear most of the seemed to know about him declining Akatsukis offer.

"Sempai!" This timed Deidara stepped aside and dodged the orange masked boy. Tobi landed on the floor, laughing. "Sempai dodged Tobi. Sempai is cool!"

"Everyone would know you were coming when you yell like that. Idiot. Don't call him that. Make me."

Deidara sighed. Being near the schizophrenic and the over hyper boy this early in the morning was the same as begging for a headache. "Why are you here? It's not like we are friends, and I'm not joining your group, un."

"Maybe, but leader-sama wants you, even though I don't understand why but you don't really have a choice."

"Well, that is not my problem, un."

"Tobi is a good boy."

"Sure. Shut up this time, would you?" While Zetsu continued discussing with himself the three of them walked down the corridors.

"Why are you following me, un?"

"Why don't follow you we just happen to have history together. Stupid boy."

They parted inside the class. Zetsu and Tobi went to the front and Deidara sat as far away from them he could.

It didn't take Deidara long time to find out that Akatsuki was up to something. It was nearly impossible for him to find a moment alone. As soon he left history class the red eyed boy, Itachi, was following him on the way to PE were the sharklooking guy was waiting for him. They didn't do it obviously but stayed close enough for him to notice them.

First in the lunch Deidara succeed in getting away from Kisame and headed toward the cafeteria whit the rest of the students. In his hurry to get out of the house this morning he had forgotten to bring his own lunch with him. At least he had brought a little amount of money. Not much but enough to make sure he didn't have to starve.

With his lunch on a tray he started looking for a place to sit. People from two tables watched him closely while Deidara was making his way through the mass of people. Deidara walked past the two groups without looking at any of them. Slowly, he limbed himself down making sure not to touch any of the sore bruises on his body.

"What about sitting with us?" Sasori stood in front of him smiling in a way that made him unsure of what to do. He hadn't seen the other boy come over to him. "What about no, un?"

"Too bad."

Sasori said lifting Deidaras chin. His eyes widened in fear and his heart was beating too fast. The redhead was way too close for him. Even make up wouldn't hide his bruises if someone was too close.

The closer he got the more terrified Deidara became. He tried to push him of but failed. Sasoris kiss caught Deidars lips and then he pulled off. Giving Deidara a wave before he walked over to the rest of Akatsuki. Like nothing had happened.

Deidara didn't felt like eating anymore. His face was turning red from embrace and something he couldn't say what was.

As far he could remember no one had kissed him before. Not since his mother walked out the door and never went back. It was after that the beating had started.

Without finishing his lunch Deidara rose from his seat. A well know cold and calm feeling had filled his body. Slowly, he walked towards Akatsuki. They were still laughing and seemed to be the only ones in the room not noticing him.

"Hi, Sasori-danna, un." Sasoris head turned to the right just in time for Deidara's fist to connect with his face. Sending the other boy backwards. Payback for the kiss, un. Bastard."

Deidara narrowly dodged a punch and took a few steps to the side while Sasori walked towards him. He had never seen the other teenager that mad before. The other Akatsuki member stood up ready to fight him. "Stupid thing to do, brat."

"Two words, un. Bite. Me."

Deidara knew he wasn't exactly in shape to fight. And especially not the whole Akatsuki at one. Even he could see they were trained fighters even though he couldn't say that about Tobi. The orange lollipop masked boy was still sitting at the table together with Pein and Konan. It didn't seem like they was interested in the fight. Still he knew they were following every move he made with their eyes.

He holds back a whine when Sasori grabbed his collar and shook him violently. Without thinking Deidara kicked Sasori where it hurt the most. The redhead let go of him and Deidara stumbled backwards and away from the others.

"Do any of you mind telling me what is going on?" Deidara turned around and looked from Sasori to the principal and back to the along curved redhead. "Mr. Iwa. Follow me. It seems like the two of us need another talk."

Sighing he followed the principal out of the cafeteria. Deidara knew he was doomed.

"What was that about?" Sasori sat down trying to ignore the pain. "You said I should make sure everybody know he is with us." Konan glared at him. "Maybe but he probably won't think of us as friends after your little stunt."

"Whatever." He picked his sandwich and started eaten as if nothing had happened at all.

"That fucking can fucking throw a fucking punch."

"Hn."

"Kisame, do you mind translate what your boyfriend is saying?"

"Of course not, leader-sama. Sasori Itachi thinks you should try talking to Deidara. Let him understand why it is best for him to join us."

"One fucking day you fucking have to tell me how you fucking do that." Kisame laughed at Hidan. "It's just something I can. And if don't hurry, Kakuzu will steal your pocket, again."

Cursing the pinkeyed jashininst turned around and caught his boyfriend with the hands in his bag. Searching after something in there.

The bell rung and the group parted. Each of the headed to their class. Sasori saw Orochimaru talk to Kabuto before the underling headed the same way as Deidara and the principal. Knowing the two of them was up to something Sasori decided to follow Kabuto to see what he was up to.

Deidara headed towards the gate longing for someone to try to stop him so he could start a fight. He needed something to react at and he was already in deep shit. It didn't matter anymore.

"Hey Dei." He looked over his shoulder and saw a boy with short silver hair and glasses. It was the boy who seemed to follow Orochimaru like a little puppy. "What do you want un? I'm not in mood talking right now."

"The name is Kabuto." Deidara looked at the hand. "Congratulation."

"With what, un?" Kabuto grinned. "With joining the Oro. Come, Orochimaru wants to talk with you."

He felt like screaming "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE NOT JUST ACCEPT IT, UN? I'M NOT JOINING ANYONE. NOT THE ORO AND NOT AKATSUKI. I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE, SO FUCK OF, UN." Deidara punched the other boy hard in the face and turned around as the other one was falling, and stomped out of the gate. Not caring if someone had seen or heard him. Hopefully, people would get the message from now on.

Sasori smirked. The blonde brat was smarter than he looked. On the second though. Declaring war with the school's two most powerful gangs was more stupid than smart. He walked into the class before the teacher found out he was missing. He still had to figure how he could convince the brat to join them.

It was late night when Deidara had spent the most of his day in the park. One of the places he was sure people wouldn't come and disturb him.

"Welcome home, Dei-chan." His father stood in the doorway of the home. Deidara bowed his head and walked past him. He wanted to reach his room and just go sleep. Maybe his father would just let him be for once.

His father's hand snapped out and grabbed his arm, yanked him backwards. "I got a call from your school. It seems like you have been fighting. Not just one but two times." Deidara closed his eyes in defeat and allowed his father to tow him to his room. The man opened the bedroom door and shoved Deidara inside.

Deidara shivered when the door was locked behind his father's back. The man smiled slightly, he raised his eyebrows' at Deidara. "Now, get undressed, Dei-cahn."

When Deodara made no move to comply, his father's fist shot out and slammed into Deidara's stomach, knocking him into the wall with a loud thud. Pain exploded in his abdomen and all the air in his lungs left him in a rush. Deidara landed on the floor with wide eyes and didn't try to avoid the punched. Many landed on the left side of his face where the bangs would cover them. Half unconscious Deidara closed .

Deidara struggled up from the floor and pulled his clothes of as quick as he could, shivering in the cold air. His father smiled and smelled of alcohol out of the mouth.

"Take it easy, little Dei-chan. We have all the time we need. You don't have to meet at school before in the morning. That is if I'm finished with you by then."

He grabbed Deidara's hair and spun the teenager around, slamming him over the edge of the tall bed, so he bent at the waist. He unzipped his pants, feeling Deidara shudder beneath his body, and pulled Deidara's right arm behind his back, running his fingers over the sensitive skin. "Did the freak miss me?" When the boy didn't respond he punched him four times. Deidara bit back a scream of protest.

"Y-yes, un." He managed to gasp out.

He pressed himself into the smaller body beneath him, giving in to pleasure entering the teen brought. Deidara closed his eyes. Pale lips sliding over blue orbs burning with shame. At that moment Deidara just felt like dying.

When his father was finished he left the room. Deidara curled into a ball on the floor. Not bothering trying to reach the bed. Silent sobs was the only sound. He bit his lips to make sure the sounds didn't get louder. If his father heard him there would be another punishment.

Tired he looked at the clock. He had four hours before school would start. Slowly he got on his feet. It was nearly impossible for him to see with his left eye. He had to take a bath and see if he could do something about his new bruises so they wouldn't be discovered.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews I'm so happy. Keep reviewing and I'll continue writing.

__

Sasori couldn't help but stare at Deidara through the art class. The blonde artist was resting his head upon his table sleeping and breathing peacefully. He sighed and went back to work on his puppet. For once he didn't really care nor could concentrate on the work.

Somehow he felt guilt without knowing why. Saosri already knew the blonde good enough to know he wouldn't sleep through a class especially not art if he didn't need. Therefore he made sure that the teacher didn't get anywhere near Deidara. Pein wouldn't be happy if the blonde got into more troubles. The others still claimed that he was the reason for the fight yesterday. Sasori ran a hand through his hair and sighed. All he did was kissing the stupid brat. It wasn't his fault that the other one had reacted like that.

The bell rang and most everybody left the classroom expects himself and the sleeping Deidara. When he was sure no one would disturb them Sasori walked to Deidara and poked him at the shoulder waking him up.

Tired Deidara looked up at him before he startled and jumped backwards onto a table. Rubbing his head he rose quickly. Sasori grabbed his wrist and stopped him from running away. "Listen, brat, we need to talk."

Deidara struggled to get free and Sasori tightened his grip. "No running away before we have talked."

"About what, un?" The blonde no longer tried to get free but he was avoiding his eyes. Sasori sighed. This wasn't going as smooth as he wanted it to be. "Why you don't want to join for example."

"Maybe because I don't want to be around ego centred control freaks, un." Sasori frowned. He should have known the brat would say something like that. "Are there more or can I leave? I don't want to be late for my next lesson, un."

Deidara turned his head to the side looking out the door where another from Akatsuki was waiting to escort him to his next class. The bangs moved slightly and Sasori tightened his grip to make sure he didn't get away.

Still holding him Sasori lifted his blonde bangs wile the blonde stated struggling again. Sasori's brown eyes grew wider. The entire left side of Deidara's face was covered in bruises. "Brat, what."

Deidara lowered his head seeming in shame. "Deidara, who did this to you?" Deidara started trembling as if he was trying not to cry.

Suddenly Deidara jerked away from him and towards the door. Sasori didn't try to follow him. He knew that another was ready outside the door. There was other and more important things for him to do right now.

Sasori grabbed his telephone and waited until he could hear someone answer. "Pein, it's me. We need to talk rightnow. Make sure the others also are there. And don't be late." Before the leader could ask about anything Sasori turned the power off. He hated waiting as much he hated making others wait for him.

__

Deidara walked in the baths when he was sure no one else was in there. He had been the last to finish running his laps. This time Kisame hadn't waited for him. Deidara had slowed down when the blue-skinned boy had tried to run with him, and ignored the teacher yelling at him.

Deidara was silent while he stripped off his gym clothes and walked into the shower stalls. The warm water felt good Deidara's bruised skin and wounds. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander free. Enjoying his bath where no one would disturb him.

He had to figure out what to say next time he saw the red-headed boy. It would be best to avoid him and the others until things had calmed down. After some time Sasori would forget all about what he had seen. They always did.

He left the shower and tried to get dressed quickly before someone would come to see where he was. He couldn't let anyone see his body as it was right now.

The door opened and Kisame walked in. "I just forgot... Holy shit kiddo, what had happened to you?" Deidara only had his boxers and pants on at the moment. He tried cover his damaged flesh but Kisame had already seen enough.

"Dei?" He asked sounding scared and concerned at the same time.

Not wanting to explain Deidara threw his shirt over his head, grabbed his bag off the bench and quickly fled the room before Kisame could ask anything else. He needed to get away before he was caught.

The world rushed around him in a mixture of colours and sounds and smells as his feet pounded against the floor. He had to get out of there. He had no idea where he was going. It didn't matter as long as he just got away from them all. Not only one but two people had seen the marks his father had left on his body. His father would kill him this time for sure.

Deidara slowed down when he reached the park a few blocks from his own home. He was sweating and breathing hard and his body was begging him to sit down and relax. Even if it was just for a moment.

There weren't many people in the park at this time and Deidara stopped walking- He didn't know how he had made it all the way to here. Hopefully no one had followed him this far. One of the last things he needed was someone that found out where he lived.

Deidara sat down his back against a tree. It wouldn't to rest a little before he headed home. He was already late and maybe a few minutes wouldn't matter.

"You can't fucking stop me, Kuzu. This time it's going to die." Deidara listened. The two boys weren't far away from him. "Calm down, Hidan. If they see you, if they see you they'll throw you out, again."

He looked from his place behind the tree and his eyes grew wide. Not more than a few steps away from him were two Akatsuki members. The pink-eyed Hidan held an axe in his hand swinging it around like a mad. Kakuzu stood a little to the left seeming to ignore the fact that the other one had a weapon in his hands.

"I tell you, this time that tree is going down. It shall no longer make fun of me because it has leafs and I don't. Jashin demands a sacrifice and I follow his words." Now Deidara was sure. Those guys were crazy and dangerous.

Deidara froze when Hidan pointed a finger at him. "It's fucking going down now and no fucking guard can fucking stop me this time." He breathed out when he realised it was the tree and not him they were talking about.

Slowly he climbed backwards. Ha had to get away but moving too fast would let them realise they were not alone.

"Hey Dei-chan. What the fuck are you doing here?" He grabbed the bag, got on his feet and looked at Hidan who still had the axe in his hands. "Sorry, un. I've to go now."

"Guys, don't let him go, leader-sama's order."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Kisame and Itachi walking towards him. His eyes narrowed. "See you on Monday, un." His father would be mad if he was late and he'd wasted enough time already.

As he started running Deidara grabbed something from his bag and started kneading the clay.

Deidara avoided Hidan when he tried to catch him. "Listen, kiddo. We fucking just want to help you. Calm down then we fucking don't have to hurt you more than you already are."

Suddenly Deidara stopped jumping and turned around to face the other boys. "You guys better leave me alone or else you are the ones that will be hurt, un."

"Calm down Deidara, we just need you to calm down and come with us." Deidara took some steps back when Kakuzu tried to get near him. "Fucking way to go, Dei-chan."

"Hn."

"I agree, Itachi. We better end this before someone shows up."

When the clay was ready Deidara smiled tired. "People will come. 'cause I will show you what true art is like, un."

"Not another fucking art freak."

Deidara threw the little clayfigure over to the five boys. "No one have ever seen this before. Be happy that you will be the first to see the effect, un."

For the first time in a long time he smiled when his art exploded. "See you when you get out of hospital next month, un." He started running. It wouldn't be good for him to be around when they started waking up.

Deidara collided hardly into someones chest and pain went through his body. The impact being so rough in fact that he was nearly propelled backwards were it not for two strong arms wrapping around him. Preventing him for falling, pulling him closer. Closer into the warmth.

"Take it easy Deidara. It's not like I want to hurt you."

"Hn."

Deidara began to struggle fiercely in the huger boys arms but the killer grip stopped him from getting away.

"Get off me, un. Get off."

Slowly Deidara felt the grip melt somewhat but he was still held in a death-trap. He made a quick move to slap Kisame but was caught in mid swing.

"Itachi, what shall I do with him?"

"Hn."

"You're right. Sorry kiddo but we don't want attention. I hope you don't hate me for this."

Something hit the back of his head. His vision became blurry and everything went black.

__

What will they do to poor Deidara? You'll know in next chapter. Until then see you.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long. Too much school, too big lack of sleep. But here it is. Chapter 5. Please enjoy it and tell me what you think.

Deidara groaned when he woke up. The pain felt worse than it had been before he had gone to school.

He remembered everything that had happened perfectly until the point where he had been knocked out. He couldn't remember what had happened after that. It was clear he wasn't in the park any longer.

He found himself in a room he hadn't seen before. The walls were painted in a light green colour. The room was filled with puppets. All kind and sizes. The only free places were the bed and a single chair. Whoever lived in this room seemed to have something for puppets.

A look at the clock beside the bed told him it was late on the evening. His father would kill him if he found out he came home this late. Hopefully he'd stopped at a pub on his way home from work. It would buy him a little time to get home before it was too late. No matter what, he had to get out before someone came in to check up on him.

As if they read his thoughts the door opened and Deidara turned his head to see who was entering. He wanted to sit up but just thinking about doing so made his body hurt like hell.

"You woke up faster than I expected, brat. Kisame didn't hit you hard enough." Deidara's eyes narrowed when Sasori walked in and closed the door behind him. In his hands he had a little first aid kit. "What are _you_ doing here, un?"

"If you want to know I live here. Hey, what are you doing, brat?"

Deidara yelped in pain when he sat up and tried to get out of bed. "Take it easy, brat. You're not in shape to walk around." Sasori grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. "Lay down, brat. I need to see how bad it is."

Sasori tried to hold him down and Deidara frowned while he tried to bite the red-head. "Let me go. GET OFF ME. UN."

The door slammed open and someone stomped in. "Are you fucking trying to rape him without me?" Deidara stopped moving while he looked at Hidan. _They wouldn't do it. Would they, un?_ He though.

Sasori pinned him down, smiling. "You are not going anywhere, brat." Deidara felt tears rising and closed his eyes. He couldn't effort let them see him crying. "I've got to go home. Please let me go, un."

"Calm down, brat. Hidan was only joking. No one will do you a thing as long as you are here and behave."

He curled into a ball when Sasori let go of him. Not caring about the two others boys he cried silently. "Let me go, un." Deidara froze when Sasori placed a hand on his shoulder. Hidan stood near the door, making sure he couldn't get out that way.

"Deidara, take off your shirt. I need to see how bad it is. This will only take a second." Deidara looked angrily at him. "No, un."

"Fucking better do as he says, Dei-chan. The puppet master isn't known for his patience."

Deidara sat up with his back against the wall, still with crossed arms. "Why does he call you that, un."

"What?"

"Puppet master, un?"

"Because, that is what I am. I make and sell puppets end of story."

He tried to sit more comfortable. His ass still hurt after the treatment his father had given him last night. He would rather die than let any from Akatsuki know what was going on in his home.

"Now, take off your shirt."

"No, un."

"Don't be such a child, brat."

"Two words. Bite. Me. Un."

"Take your shirt off or I'll do it for you. And I'm sure Hidan will be glad to help me."

Slowly Deidara grabbed the hem of his shirt, and then shook his head. He couldn't get out through the door but no one was guarding the window. Sasori followed his gaze. "Forget it brat. We're on second floor. You'll only hurt yourself more if you try." Deidara pulled the shirt up over his head and avoided the others eyes. He heard the sharp intake of breath and flinched. "Who the fuck did this to you, brat." For a short moment he thought Hidan had talked, but t was Sasori.

"Brat, who did this?"

"No one, un."

"I'll ask you one more time. Who did this to you?"

"I-I tripped, I'm fine un." Sasori raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe him. "Really, you tripped? It sure doesn't look like. Who?"

"I tripped, un."

"Don't lie to me, brat. It's a waste of time and I will found the answer no matter what. The only thing you can decide is if you say it yourself or we shall make you."

Deidara took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. "Who. Did. This?"

"I...fell down...the stairs, un." Sasori closed his eyes. Suddenly he seemed terrible tired. "If that's the way you want it, brat. For once I've enough time. We have all the weekend for you to start talking."

"Why don't you just screw off, bastard, un?"

His voice cracked and he tried to shout. "I don't you hounding about whether or not I fell. I'm fucking _fine_. Why don't you guys leave me alone, un?"

"**Because we know you're lying** and we want to help you." Deidara pulled his shirt on an glared at Zetsu. "I don't need help. Not from you nor anybody else, un."

"Maybe** but we can see something is wrong.**"

"Since when did my room become assemble room?"

Deidara took a deep breath. If Zetsu was there it could only mean one thing.

"SEMPAI. Tobi is a good boy. Does sempai thinks Tobi is a good sempai come to visit Tobi. Why is sempai in Sasoris bed? Is sempai sleeping? Is sempai sick? Tobi wants ice cream. " Still yelling Tobi left the room leaving Deidara with a headache.

"Hand me the handcuff so he can't run away." Deidara tried to get away but he wasn't fast enough and Sasori handcuffed to the bed, leaving one of his hands free. "How long do you think you can keep me here, un?" He flinched when Sasori touched one of his bruises. The red-head sat down on the chair next to the bed. "As long as it's needed."

"People will look for me, un."

"Who?"

"…Someone will, un."

Zetsu was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't heard him leave but the boy had probably followed Tobi out of the room. "Why am I here, un?"

"Because we want to help you, brat."

"Why do you call me brat, un?" Sasori closed his book and sighed. "Because you're a brat who doesn't understand the true meaning of art."

"Of course I do. Art is fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"WILL YOU FUCKING PEOPLE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and started laughing. He stopped when the pain rolled through his body. "There is never a silent moment in this house."

"How many of you live in here, un?"

"The whole gang. It's not like we have anywhere else to go."

"Why not, un?"

"It's for us to know and you to find out."

Silence filled the room and Deidara tried to find a comfortable position to lay in. Sasori stood up an sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you, brat?"

"I'm fine, un."

"I am going to get you some painkillers."

"I'm not eating any stupid pills. Just set me free so I can go home, un." Sasori stood up. "I will be right back, brat."

"Don't ignore me, un."

Sasori went back after finding the painkillers in the freezer. He had no idea how they had ended up there. The blonde brat was looking at him from the bed. The look was better than he ever had imagined. When Deidara saw the pill and glass of water he struggled.

"I'm not taking it, un."

"Brat." Sasori growled and Deidara looked at him angrily. "I don't need it, un." Sasori smiled evilly. "You are taking it, whatever you like it or not."

"Try, un." Deidara hissed back. Sasori placed the glass on the table with the pill in his hand.

"Alright. And I will succeed. You can't put up much a fight whit only one arm, can you?" Deidara gulped. "If nothing else helps, then I'm just going to force it down."

"I don't take it."

"The hard way then."

Sasori pinned Deidara in the bed. As the boy started screaming he tried to find his mouth to force the pill down. Deidara quickly shut his mouth and started kicking.

He sat on the other boy's legs and forced the pill down Deidara's throat.

Deidara gagged but Sasori didn't let him open his mouth. With his other hand he started rubbing Deidara's throat. Deidara struggled to get free but Sasori didn't move until he was sure the boy had swallowed the pill- After that he jumped out of the way while Deidara forced air in his lungs.

"It wasn't as bad as you see, brat."

"Shut up, bastard. You are just as bad as everybody else, un." To his surprise Deidara was crying

The boy curled into a ball avoiding his gaze and Sasori felt slightly worried. Pein would kill him if he hurt the kid more than he already was. "What is wrong? Did I hurt you or something?"

"...fuck you, un."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. FUCK OF AND LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I RIPP YOUR BALLS OFF, UN."

He sighed. "I'll let you be alone for a little time. Just call if you need anything. And don't do anything stupid."

"Un."

Sasori left the room looking a last time at the blonde in his bed before he walked downstairs where the others were waiting for him.

Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi were sitting in the sofa, Tobi eating an ice with a big grin. Konan and Pein were sitting on an armchair kissing each other like it was the end of the world. "Please, get a room, will you?"

"Shut up, puppet master."

"Sorry Pein, but that brat ruined my mood."

"Speaking of the devil how is he?"

Sasori knew Konan was worried for the blonde boy but she would kill him if he ever tried to say so to her. "Pretty beaten. Someone did a good job with him and it wasn't Orochimaru's work."

"How the hell do you fucking know that?"

He sighed and sat down on the only free chair. Suddenly he felt like he hadn't slept for weeks. Being friendly with someone was harder than he had thought. "A lot of those bruises are too old and I doubt he would ever do something like that against himself. He is hiding something but that brat wouldn't tell me what."

"Hn."

"Itachi wants to know what he is doing now."

"I don't know. At least he is not yelling anymore."

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Sasori smirked. "He wouldn't take his medicine so I made him."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes while he tried to steal his boyfriend's purse without Hidan noticing it. "I hope you paid for that yourself. Medicine isn't cheap that you know it. And I don't think that's the way to gain his thrust."

"Everybody. Our mission is to gain Iwa Deidara's thrust and make him think of us as friends. You are all dismissed."

_Meanwhile in Sasori's room._

The pill Sasori had forced into him had made his body numb. He tried to ignore the need for sleep while he focused on what he was doing. Sasori had placed his schoolbag near the bed. With one of his hands handcuffed he had to use his feet to grab his bag and drag it towards him.

It's going way to slow for Deidara. Sasori or someone else could come back in every moment to check up on him. He had to get the clay from his bag before that happened.

He smirked when the bag was near enough for him to grab it with his free hand.

Deidara did the only thing he could after placing the clay between the handcuff and his wrist. He waited.

Deidara cried in pain when the clay exploded. Blood tickled down his arm and Deidara stood up, running towards the door. He had to get out of there before someone found out what was going on.

Running down the stairs Deidara dashed towards a door. He heard someone yell in a room to his left. It seemed like he'd been discovered. Deidara didn't look back but ran towards the door which had to lead outside.

"SEMPAI. NO. SEMPAI CAN'T LEAVE TOBI. WE HAVEN'T PLAYD WITH DOLLS YET." Deidara nearly cried when something tackled him from behind. Touching the bruises on his bag.

Before he hit the floor Deidara rolled around so Tobi was under him. He felt the grip loosen and was on his feet before anyone could stop him.

"How did you get free, brat?" Deidara glared at Sasori and the rest of Akatsuki who stood in the door. "I think you need a new bed, un."

"Do you know how much a bed cost? Money doesn't grow on trees just you know it."

"Shut the fuck up Kuzu. There is other thing than money."

"What are you talking about? Money is what makes the world spin around. And I had told you not to call me that."

"What I mean was. It's not the fucking subject. Dei-chan is fucking getting away."

While the others were focused on Hidan and Kakuzu's discussion Deidara had sneaked towards the exit. He opened the door and started running. Feeling the grass under his feet he remembered he had forgotten his shoes' and jacket back in the house. The only thing he had brought with him was the schoolbag with books and clay inside.

Deidara recognised his surroundings. He couldn't be far from his home. It's only a few streets away.

"You are fucking not going fucking anywhere." Deidara dodged a punch from Hidan, turned around and kicked the other male in the stomach. "Fuck off, un."

"Sorry kiddo, but we are taking you back with us. Whether you want it or not." He jumped to keep a distance to Kisame. Deidara still remembered how strong the other boy's grip had been. It wasn't something he wanted to try again. "I take the third opportunity. I'm going home, un."

Deidara stood still when he saw Itachi in front of him. He hadn't heard the raven-haired boy speak yet but something about him scared him. He doubted the boy was as fragile as he seemed to be. "Don't feel sorry when I beat you."

To choked to react Deidara just stood when Itachi fits connected with his rips. The punch wasn't strong enough to break a bone but he still felt the pain. Everything around him went into black.

Sasori stared at the blonde in his bed as the rest of the house went silent. Deidara was still unconscious and for the first time he was free to look at the brat.

With his hair loose Deidara looked like a sleeping angel. He wanted to touch him but feared to wake him up.

The brat had done a good job destroying his bed. At least they had had a reserve he could use. The other one was too broken to be used again.

Slowly he lay down beside the blonde. Deidara sure wouldn't be happy when he woke up next morning but that problem he would handle later on. Now Sasori just wanted to sleep.

___

Poor Deidara. Just wait until he wakes up. I feel so evil. A whole week to torture Deidara. What to do? What to do? Write some proposal and maybe I'll use them. Until then see you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me**: Hey everybody have you missed me? Sorry for the long wait. Have been in Berlin with no computer. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Now Sasori if you would...

**Deidara**: Why does he get to do it, un?

**Sasori**: Fine, since I don't want to let people wait. HuskyWalker doesn't own any of the characters or Naruto. Only the story and the OCs.

Deidara awoke to find him warm and comfortable. He closed his eyes again and was on the verge of going back to sleep when he felt something or someone shift next to him. Immediately his eyes flew open when the events of yesterday slowly came back to his sleep fogged brain. He swore he would beat the shit out of Itachi one day as payback for what he did against him.

The thing keeping him down moved again and Deidara looked down to see what it could be.

Sasori's arms were wrapped around his waist. Making sure he couldn't get away and something heavy was lying on his stomach. Sasori's head was resting on his stomach. In the moment the red-head looked like nothing more than a little, innocent child. The red hair looked like blood against the pale skin. The eyes were closed and the mouth was half open.

He moved a little to find a better position to watch the sleeping puppet master. Deidara froze when he felt the sheds under his hands. Looking further down himself he realised that someone had stripped him down to his boxers in his sleep. Even his gloves. And someone had bandaged his wounded wrists.

Slowly Deidara turned his hands and looked at his palms. The mouths woke t life and the tongues licked his sensitive skin. They couldn't have missed seeing them. He closed his eyes and sighed. Trying to ignore the sad feeling inside his chest. It would just be another group of people which would turn his life into a living hell.

"You're awake, brat?"

"Un."

"Good. Let us get something to eat. I'm hungry."

When Sasori moved Deidara quickly sat up. It didn't seem to affect the other one that they'd shared bed. The puppet master moved around in the room, trying to find some clean clothes in the mess.

When he was dressed Sasori turned towards him."Stay here, I need to find something for you to wear. Don't try to leave. We'll find you and take you back. I think Itachi has something you can use."

Before he could protest Sasori had already left the room. Deidara stood up and started looking around. His was careful not to touch any of the puppets while he looked at them. Some of them looked like living humans. It wasn't hard to imagine Sasori take strangers with him to house just to kill them and turn them into puppets.

Under a pile of schoolbooks Deidara found his gloves. He pulled the gloves on and sighed. Even if the members of Akatsuki had seen his hands it wouldn't hurt to be careful. He couldn't let more people found out his secret.

When Sasori returned Deidara lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "I could learn to like this kidnapping stuff."

"Fuck you, un." Sasori handed him some black clothes. "It's impossible to find another colour. Besides it will be me who fuck you." Deidara blushed while he putted the clothes on. "That's not what I meant. I don't swing that way un."

"If you say so, brat. I hate to wait and make other waiting."

Deidara didn't move when Sasori walked towards the door. "What brat?"

"How much, un?" Sasori was starting to get annoyed. "How much for what?"

Sasori looked truly confused but Deidara didn't stop. He'd been through this before and knew was what about to happen. It was best to just get over it. "How much shall you have to keep me secret, un? I must warn you I don't have much." Sasori seemed even more confused but also a little angry. "I thing you misunderstood something, brat. I don't want your money or anything else from you."

"So you say, un."

"Yes I do and now we go, are you coming, brat?"

"I'm not hungry, un." Deidara's stomach betrayed him and growled. "I'm not eating, un."

Sasori sighed and walked towards the other boy. This wasn't going the way he had been hoping for. "You didn't want to take the pill and I made you. If it is necessary then I will force that damn food down your throat. You haven't eaten since you were bought here yesterday. And I know that you didn't get anything for lunch at school." Deidara frowned but Sasori was right. Yesterday he'd been too busy with avoiding Akatsuki to eat.

Deidara followed Sasori downstairs where most of the Akatsuki were waiting for them sitting around a table in the kitchen. "Fucking good morning. What the fuck took you so fucking long?" Deidara yawned not looking at anyone. "Morning, un."

He sat down between Kisame and Sasori feeling lost. The table in front of him had thing on it he hadn't tasted since he was a kid. "Just take what you want, kiddo. If you don't hurry up it will all be gone." Kisame's laughter filled the room and made his ears hurt.

Nearly all from Akatsuki were assembled. Only three were missing. Tobi, Zetsu and Itachi.

Deidara didn't look up from his plate when the three boys walked into the kitchen and took seat. No one said a word but Deidara could still feel how they looked on him when they thought he didn't see it.

"What, un?" Deidara glared at Hidan who was sitting in front of him. He was the only one who looked at him without hiding it. "Why the fuck do you still wear those fucking gloves? We fucking all know what you're fucking trying to hide."

Deidara blushed biting his lower lip. "Leave him alone. If the brat wants to wear gloves then let him."

"What the fuck? This is the fucking first time I've fucking heard you fucking defend someone."

"So what? One time has to be the first."

"Tobi, **don't do it**."

While Deidara and the others had been distracted by Sasori and Hidan's discussion had Tobi grabbed a whole back filled with sugar and ate it all. The boy's single eye became wide and before the mask fall back to place Deidara swore he could see him smile like a maniac. He began shaking. "What's wrong with him, un?"

The other stood up and Deidara followed their example. Itachi seemed paler than he used to be when he answered the question. "My cousin has ADHD."

"So what, un?"

"It fucking means he can't have any fucking sugar."

"Tobi... is..."

"Everybody**. Save yourself**."

"??."

Before any of them had time to react Tobi had already left the house. Zetsu sighed. "Better stop him before he does something stupid. **But it was funny last time with he was trying to eat that squirrel.** Yes, but we also lost our lunch that day... **Better stop him before that happen again.**" With that Zetsu left the kitchen following Tobi out of the house.

"So, Dei-chan. How was your night with Sasori? If he tried anything funny just tell me and I'll make sure he cannot walk for a month." Deidara looked at Konan who stood way too close. "Nothing happened and don't call me that, un." It was the same name his father called him when they were together. "Sorry, then what about Dei, or Dei-Dei?" Deidara sighed. "It doesn't matter, un." Konan smiled. "Then it will be Dei-Dei."

"What time is it, un?"

"About nine in the morning. Anything special you want to do today?" Sasori asked while he tried to ignore the panicked look in the blonde's face.

"NINE IN THE MORNING. ARE YOU KIDDING ME, UN?" Deidara yelled. "I've got to get home, un." His father would kill him for sure this time. Deidara had only been out of the house when his father threw him out and even then he didn't dare to leave the place.

"Why the sudden rush, kiddo?" Diedara starred at Kisame who was in his way and didn't seem to be about to move. "I...I got to home...My parent will be... worried, un."

"Then we'll give them a call. You can tell them, that you are staying here over the weekend. Just not where you are." Sasori was about to grab the telephone when Deidara stopped him.

"No, you can't, un. My father will be angry, un." Deidara pleaded and Pein frowned. "You just went from worry to anger. That's not normal."

"I just..." Kisame moved closer. They were making sure he couldn't get away. They were trapping him. "What is wrong, kiddo?"

"None of your business, un." Sasori frowned. "None of our business? We're you friends so of course it concern us."

"Friends? Us, un?" Deidara started laughing. "Hell would freeze before that happens, un. You guys kidnapped me. For the whole week you have followed so people wouldn't get near me. And now you claim to be my friends? Yeah right, un."

Deidara sat down on the floor, feeling tears rising in his eyes. When he looked up again everybody besides Sasori had left the room. "Friends mean nothing, un. It's just people who pretend to be nice until they get the chance to stab you in the back."

"I want to your friend and the same goes for the others."

"Drop. It. Sasori, un." Deidara got on his feet and looked away.

"Just tell me already."

"Shut up, un." Deidara turned further away from the boy.

"Brat." Sasori grebbed the teen's arm and made him face him. Deidara started struggling against his grip. Beat his fists at hum trying to make him let go of him.

"Get off me, un." He started screaming. "Don't touch me, un." Hearing panic in the brat's voice Sasori let go. "What do you know, un? Nothing at all. I don't need friends. You're no better than anybody else in this world so why do."

"What are you talking about?" Sasori asked.

"You guys say you're worried about me but it's none of your concern. In the end you will be just like everybody else and." Deidara stopped himself before he could say more. Sasori stood only a few inches away from him. "We need a talk and that's right now."

Before Deidara could protest Sasori had already gotten him out of the kitchen. On their way out of the house he saw the other Akatsuki members sitting in the living room. It didn't seem like any of them was going to stop him and Sasori. Kisame smiled and Konan blinked. As if they knew something he didn't

In front of the house a motorbike was standing, waiting for them. "Use this, brat." Deidara took the helmet and looked at Sasori who already sat on the motorbike. "What about you, un?"

"You use this 'cause if there is a accident it's me who gets killed and not you. If you get killed I can spend the next years of my life in a prison."

Still unsure of what was about to happed Deidara put the helmet on and sat behind Sasori. "Where're we going, un?"

"You'll find out. Now hold on. I don't want you to fall off." He wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist and closed his eyes when the motor started.

When he opened his eyes again they were already out of the town. Deidara turned his head to looking at the city behind them before it dissapered. He'd only lived there in two weeks but more had already happened than he ever thought was possible.

He leaned his head against Sasori's back and closed his eyes. Maybe he should just get the best out of the tour. At least he wasn't home right now.

He could try to flee but it wouldn't matter. His only chance was to jump off the motorbike and if he didn't get himself killed Sasori would easily catch him again. It was better to stay in one piece and left with some of his pride.

For how long the ride went Deidara couldn't tell. He just hoped they would be back again before the dark. Being alone with Sasori in the night was not one of the things on his list.

He looked at the red hair flowing in the wind and wondered how it would be to touch it. Instead he leaned his head at Sasori's shoulder and smiled. Maybe being kidnapped wasn't such a bad thing.

Driving the motorbike seemed harder than it used to be. Sasori knew it wasn't his motorbike. After all he himself had built it so it would be near everlasting. It had something to do with the blonde behind him. The way he was hugging him. As if his life was depending on it.

Thinking of the blonde behind him made him feel warm inside, it sent curl of smoke up through his chest, becoming a compact cloud in the top of his throat. It felt as though he was going to be sick but the butterflies in his stomach told him otherwise.

Wondering where Sasori is taking Deidara? And what is it the rest of Akatsuki seem to know? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I promise next chapter will come faster than this.

Now I want to sleep. Dreaming about Sasori, Deidara and the rest of Akatsuki.

Until then.

HuskyWalker.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE.

Oh, before I forget it. I don't own Naruto, only this story. If I owned Naruto there would be a lot more _fun_.

"Are we there yet, un?"

"No, brat. Stop asking." They'd parked the motorbike half an hour ago and started walking.

"Are we there yet, un?"

"No."

"Are we there yet, un?"

"No."

"Are we there yet, un?"

"You know what? Yes."

"Really, un?"

"No, now shut up before I make you."

Deidara sighed. _He said we needed to talk but why are we in the middle of nowhere then, un?_

They were walking in a big forest. There was nothing else to see than trees. Deidara couldn't help but wonder about what they were doing there.

Thankfully it was still summer and hot. He hadn't gotten any jacket with him on their way out of the house and the borrowed t-shirt wasn't exactly warm.

Sasori walked fast as if he was in a hurry. The red-head hadn't looked at him a single time since they had left the house. Deidara frowned. If it wa so hard to be near him why had he taken him all the way out there?

Deidara didn't think about running away for the moment. Even if he got away from Sasori he didn't had the slightestidea about where they were. And he wanted to know why they were there.

"Hurry up, brat, we will soon be there." Deidara followed Sasori through the forest. Wondering if there ever would be an end.

"Now, sit down." Deidara looked around. They were still in the forest near a little waterfall. The place seemed so peaceful. He doubted many people knew about this place. He sat down on a tree trunk looking at the Sasori who for once not was the lower of the two of them.

Sasori sat down beside him and sighed. Deidara couldn't stop stare at him. The red-hair didn't see as tense as he used to be. "I use to come here when I'm angry or need to think about something. You're the first I show this to."

Deidara wasn't sure if he should be honoured or worried. It seemed like a big thing that the other boy shared a secret place with him, as if they were friends. On the other side. Noone would know if anything happened. They were too far from anything for someone to hear it if he screamed. Silence filled the grove until Sasori started talking.

"I know you don't thrust any of us and I understand that. But you need help and you need to know that we are here for you. You can talk with any of us whenever you need it. Just don't try with Zetsu he might try to eat you. And Tobi, wel, half an hour alone with him and you will be crazy and singing Christmas songs . Itachi will probably not answer you, if you're lucky. Kakuzu will only listen if you pay him and Hidan will try to convince to Jashin. Actually it'll be best if you go to me or Konan."

Sasori froze when Deidara started laughing. "What is so funny, brat?" Still smiling Deidara wired the tears away. "Nothing, un. I just realised that you are a bunch of funny people. Nothing about you seems to be normal."

Deidara stopped when Sasori moved closer to him. There was not even an inch between their noses. "What, un?"

"You look different when you laugh. Not gloomy like Itachi. You should do that some more."

He blushed and looked away. "S-shut up, un." Sasori sat down on the trunk beside him. "You're a weird one."

"What do you mean, un?"He said. Sasori lifted a finger. "You change your mood like a girl. One moment you're moody and don't talk. The next moment you're laughing as if nothing is wrong." Sasori stopped when he saw the angry look in Deidara's face. "What is wrong with you, brat?"

"I'm not a girl, un."

Before Sasori could react the boy tackled him. He fell backwards and hit the ground hard. Surprised Sasori blinked. The blonde artist was stronger than he'd figured. "Don't think you'll get away with this, brat."

They rolled around so Sasori was on the top. Deidara stopped struggling against his grip and looked up at him with tears in his blue eyes. The hair was no longer hiding the bruises. The blonde bit his bottom lip and started trembling.

Quickly Sasori left his position on the blonde and just stared at him. Deidara curled into a ball hugging himself. Not a sound left his lips but Sasori already knew that the boy was crying.

Unsure of what to do he pulled Deidara into a tight embrace. "Hush. There's nothing to cry about. I didn't mean to hurt you. Fuck, Konan is gonna kill me this time. Listen, brat, you need to tell me what is wrong or else I can't help you."

Deidara didn't say a word. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to control his breath. He hadn't had a breakdown like this before. He could feel the tears fell down his cheeks but didn't let out a sound. His father had taught him to cry in silence. It's that or the beating would be worse.

"It's alright to cry, brat." Sasori told him. Deidara shook his head against his shoulder. "It helps, and you seem to need to let some stress out right now." Sasori said as he ran a hand through Deidara's soft hair. He could feel his t-shirt getting wet while Deidara's shoulders began to shake. Sasori brought him closer.

How long they stayed like that Sasori couldn't tell. He was focused on the blonde in his arms. For the first time since his parents passed away there was someone who needed him. He wouldn't let Deidara down. It was obvious that the blonde needed help. And hell if he wouldn't be the one to help him.

When Deidara no longer had any tears left to cry he felt exhausted and wanted to slip into sleep. When Sasori finally moved Deidara remembered where he was and who he was with. He tried to yank away but Sasori simply tightened his grip not letting go off him.

Deidara hesitated. For once he was calm and feeling safe. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he last felt like that. Maybe not since his mother suddenly left him. Deidara pushed the thoughts away. He didn't want to think about _that_ woman.

"Are you calm now, brat?" Deidara nodded and Sasori was finally letting go off him. Deidara hauled away from the boy and blushed. He knew his eyes were red after crying.

The way Sasori looked at him Deidara could tell that his fellow artist used to watch other break down in front of him. "Thanks, un."

"It's nothing. Now, what about lunch? It's getting late and I saw a good place on our way here. We can try it on our way back, if you want." Deidara nodded again. Too tired to protest or say anything. Crying like that sure took lot energy but he felt better afterwards.

Sasori helped him to stand up and they started walking back. Deidara groaned while thinking about the way they had to go. Right now he could think of a lot of better things to do.

He looked at the red-head and blushed. Sasori seemed nearly as emotionless as before. But a sparkle in the eyes told Deidara that he wasn't as cold as he wanted to seem.

Maybe being with Akatsuki wasn't the worst thing to do. At least he would have someone to stick around with for a while.

__________________

Sorry about the short chapter. But I promise you there will be more whether you like it or not. You've been warned. I think I will go to bed now. It's late and if I'm lucky then I will get five hours sleep.

Remember to review. It makes me happy and then I'll be better to update. If you have any suggestions about what shall happens then tell me. Maybe I'll use it.

Until then.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the last chapter. I know it was crap. But honestly I was tired and didn't know what should happen. Hope you'll like this one better. I have realised that I'd forgotten all about Orochimaru and his gang. Maybe some of them will show up in this chapter? I don't know.

Remember reviews keeps me writing.

If I owned Naruto would I write this here? I only own this plot.

"Fucking school again."

"Watch your language, Hidan."

"Shut up fucking bastard. I fucking talk like I fucking want to."

Deidara looked at Sasori who walked beside him. "Are they always like this, un?"

"Pretty much, now hurry up. Class is about to start and I don't want to be late."

"Shut the fuck up. I fucking come to school when I fucking want to. Why the fuck did you fucking do that Kuzu?" Hidan complained to the other boy who had slapped him. "Shut up for once and get going."

"Bastard."

Deidara sighed while he watched the two boys in front of him. _I swear, those people are _not _normal, un_. This morning he'd woken up to a lot of noise. To call this morning crazy was an understatement.

Early this morning in Akatsuki's house.

_With Hidan and Kakuzu._

"Get up, Hidan."

"Fucking no."

"Get up or we will be late for school."

"So fucking what."

"If you don't get up right now I'll throw you down the stairs."

"...Is that a promise?"

_With Pein and Konan._

"Darling wake up."

"Why?" Konan sighed. "We've ten minutes before school starts." Pein looked at his girlfriend who already was up and dressed for school. "Why didn't you wake me?" He said. She smiled. "You told me not to do, remember? You wanted to try that new clock Kakuzu gave you." He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "I hate that money-whore."

_With Kisame and Itachi._

"Angel, wake up." Kisame looked down at their shared bed were Itachi was hiding under their duvet. "Come on Itachi. We are going to be late for school."

"Hn."

"No, you can't torture Hidan. Even though he probably would enjoy it."

Kisame took the duvet and removed it. "Rise and shine, angel."

**Chomp. **

Kisame scrowled. "Well at least you're up now. Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Can you let go off my hand? Your teeth are pretty sharp and I think I'm bleeding."

"Hn."

"Don't worry, it doesn't really hurt."

"Hn."

"I love you too, angel."

At school. 

Deidara had a hard time trying to ignore the glances he got from the other students while he walked in with Akatsuki. For the moment he wished he could sink into the floor and just disappear.

Sasori, feelig the other boy tense, glared angrily at the other students and laid a protective arm around his blonde. The puppet master froze. Since when became Deidara his? On the other side, it didn't seem like the blonde minded having him this close. Of course they'd been even closer when they'd shared his bed in the weekend.

When they went through the school the group split up and people went to their classes. Deidara followed Kakuzu to their math class. From previous lesson he had learned that the moneylover was a genius with numbers.

As they entered class Deidara felt a sudden urge to leave again. The assembled students looked at him as if he had fallen down from the sky as he sat down beside Kakuzu. Looking out the window he tried to convince himself that it was like it had been before the weekend. He couldn't stop wonder about how many of them knew that he had stayed with Akatsuki? If he was right, and he knew he was, then the gossip would start soon. Rumours were already beginning to be formed.

Ten minutes after the lesson started their teacher finally showed up. "Sorry student. I was caught in a traffic jam when I saw this old lady having trouble on the way of life."

"LIAR." They all yelled.

"What a waste of time and money." Kakuzu mumbled and Deidara rolled his eyes. He'd already learned the only thing the boy thought about was money. After seeing him beaten Hidan after a prank he played he'd decided to stay on the other boys good side.

Deidara found some papers and started stretching. He knew that Kakashi-sensei didn't care about what they did in his lessons. As long as they didn't disturbed each other and he could read some of his perverted books.

After math Deidara headed towards science. It was the only class he didn't share with any from Akatsuki. On the other side was there plenty from Orochimaru's gang, the Sound gang.

Even when he walked alone Deidara could fell the other students stare at him. It seemed like most of them knew that he'd walked to school with Sasori and the others from Akatsuki. Deidara couldn't help but blush. He wondered what the red-hair was doing right now and longed for lunch break where he could see him again. And also in art.

"Are you Iwa Deidara?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara looked up and saw two girls in front of him. One with pink hair and green eyes. The other one looked a lot like him; blue eyes and blond hair. "Who are you, un?"

"I'm Sakura and this is my best friend, Ino."

He looked at them waiting for one of them to continue. The pinkhaired girl walked closer and sat down beside him. "We need to warn you."

"About what, un?"

"You came to school with Akatsuki. Since you are new you probably don't know this. But stay away from them they're dangerous."

"Do you know what kind of people the members in Akatsuki are like?" Slowly shook his head still looking at Sakura. "What have they done, un?"

He knew he shouldn't listen to the girls but they were the first besides someone from the two gangs to talk to him.

Sakura moved closer so other couldn't hear what they talked about. "They are like the gangs in big cities. Everyone of them are dangerous on their own and together they rule this school. For example Uchiha Itachi. He sold drugs in middelschool and he'd taken some himself. Kisame has beaten a lot of people and been on six different schools before he came here. Zetsu is a cannibal. I've heard he tried to eat one of the students from this school. Hidan is crazy. Always talking about his god, Jashin something like that. He'd even tried to sacrifice some people. The worst one is Sasori. He murdered his parents and turned them into dolls when he was young."

"You're lying, un."

Deidara rose from his seat with anger in his blue eyes. His fists were shaking and he was biting his lower lip. "Don't. Ever. Talk. About. Them. Like. That. Un."

"I just tried to be nice. Now you're warned."

He sat down again as the teacher came in. Even though he didn't thrust what the girl had told him he couldn't stop thinking about her words. He already knew that the members of Akatsuki weren't normal people. But if Sakura was right they were far more dangerous than he first thought.

Sure, Itachi looked like someone on drugs. And it wasn't normal to have blue skin. Tobi was crazy and Kakuzu was a money-whore. Maybe Hidan really had sacrificed something else than threes and maybe Zetsu was a cannibal. He hadn't seen black and white boy eat something before.

The worst part was Sasori. The other things Sakura had said about Akatsuki he could ignore. But he had seen Sasori's puppets. A lot of them looked like real humans. Was it even possible to turn people into puppets? He didn't know and he was starting to get a headache.

"Mr. Iwa is something wrong?" He opened his eyes and realised that nearly everyone in the class were staring at him. "I don't fell so well, un."

"If so, go to the nurse. Shall I call your parents?" Quickly he shook his head. "N-no. I think a just need to lay down a little, un."

"Go then."

Deidara didn't breathe before he was out of the class. He needed to think and the best place he could do so was the nurse's office. He remembered walking past it on his first day. It should be somewhere near the principal's office.

The nurse. A blonde woman with large breasts her breath smelled like alcohol and he saw a bottle under the table. "So, what is wrong with you?"

"I just don't feel well."

"Then lay down and sleep. If I hear a sound from you then it's back to class." Deidara nodded and laid down on one of the beds. It seemed like he was the only one in there. Just what he needed. Maybe he would get the peace he needed to gain control over his thoughts. Deidara closed his eyes and sighed.

_

"Are you okay, brat?" Deidara opened his eyes and starred straight at Sasori who was sitting besides the bed. "What are you doing in here, un?"

"You didn't show up in lunch so we got kind of worried that Orochimaru maybe had done something to you."

Deidara rolled on his side and turned his back to Sasori. "I'm fine, un. I just need to sleep a little." He could hear the other boy sigh but it didn't seem like he was about to move anytime soon. "Why are you in here, brat?"

"Not felling well, un."

"Shall I call your parents?"

He sat up in the bed and stared at the other boy. "Mind your own business, un. I just need to sleep right now." Sasori stood up. "Okay, but aren't you going to art?" Deidara pulled the blanket so his face was hidden. "Not today, could you please leave me alone? My head hurt right now, un."

"If that is what you want, brat. Shall I come and get you when school is over?" Deidara shook his head under the blanket.

Sasori left the nurses' office finding the rest of Akatsuki outside the door. "How is he?"

"I don't know, Konan. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Maybe he just is tired."

"I would fucking like to fucking know what the fucking two of you were doing fucking last fucking night."

He blushed and stared cold at the Jashinist. "Nothing you need to know about."

"Oh, the fucking puppet is fucking blushing. Can't I fucking get some fucking details?"

"Hidan."

"Yes Kuzu?"

**Slap.**

"Watch your language. And don't call me Kuzu."

"Why the fuck did you fucking hit me. Hey, do that one fucking more time. I fucking think I fucking like it."

Sasori stood still while he watched Kakuzu chase Hidan down the corridors. The silver-haired male was laughing and mobbing the other boy to run faster. It almost seemed like he wanted Kakuzu to caught him.

He turned around to see Konan standing in front of him. All the others had left probably to return to their classes. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"I… That is none of _your_ business." Suddenly Sasori found Konan giving him a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you finally found someone. Don't worry, I will not tell anybody about our little secret."

Before he could protest Konan had already left him.

__

When Deidara awoke again the blonde nurse was back. He sat up in the bed and tried to get the sleep out of his eyes. "It's about time you got up. School ended half an hour ago." Deidara jumped out of the bed and was out of the door before she could say anymore. On his way out he grabbed his bag without stopping running.

Deidara knew he would be death meat when he came home. He'd stayed away from home the whole weekend and now he was late from school. He would be lucky if he was alive tomorrow.

He took a short cut through the park. The same he had destroyed when Akatsuki had kidnapped him. Deidara couldn't help but smile. He' shoved them what real art was like even though they didn't seem to understand it.

He reached his house breathless. For a long moment he stayed at the street looking at his home. It didn't seem like anybody was home. Deidara didn't let himself get tricked. He had tried before to get home to what he thought was an empty house only to find his father waiting for him.

Sighing he started walking towards the house. In front of the door he paused trying to keep control over his shaking body.

Without a sound he opened the door and stepped inside the dark and silent house. He stepped further inside and closed the door behind him. It didn't seem like his father was home yet. Hopefully it would give him enough time to come up with an excuse for why he hadn't been home in the weekend.

"What are you doing here?" Deidara turned around to see his father stand in the doorway. "Hallo father, un."

"Don't give me that shit. Where have you been the whole weekend?" Deidara didn't lift his eyes from the floor. No matter what kind of answer he gave the result would be the same.

"Are you suddenly too good to answer me, freak?" Deidara froze when his father grabbed his collar and lifted him so his feet no longer could touch the floor. His airway narrowed and Deidara fought to breathe. Black spots was dancing in front of him making in hard for him to see anything.

Suddenly his father let go of him and Deidara landed on the floor. He coughed and breathed in. Before he could react his father kicked him in his side and Deidara could hear something crack. He let out a pained cry and curled into a ball, trying to protect his head from the attracts.

Deidara was forced on his feet when his father grabbed his long hair. "You are a freak. That is why your mother left. If it wasn't for you she would still be here." Each word was followed by a blow.

This time his father didn't let him get to his bedroom. Deidara felt his pants being removed and he screamed in pain when his father entered him without any preparation. It earned him several hits on his back.

His father didn't give him time to adjust. Instead he slammed he fast in and out of him. Each time Deidara screamed. Tears fell down his cheeks. The screams turned into silent sobs.

Something hot filled his hole and his slammed into him last time before he stepped back. Deidara fell down on the floor and didn't try to move. His body hurt too much. It felt like his body was on fire.

"Clean this mess and clean yourself afterwards. From now on you come home from school right after school. Remember to come on time tomorrow. There will be a surprise for you then."

Deidara didn't dare to move before he was sure that his father had left the room. Slowly he sat up and wiped the tears away from his face.

Dizzy he cleaned the mess and slowly made his way up to the bathroom. Every step send a spin of pain through his body. Deidara leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes. He wanted to lie down but didn't do it. He knew a bath would get him better and if he lay down he wouldn't get up before the next morning.

Deidara kicked the wall and winced. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the new pain. No matter what his life couldn't be worse now.

That is it for this time. I hope you liked it. And no flames. I'm pyromaniac so fire don't hurt me. MUHAHAHA.

Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobi**: Sorry that HuskyWalker haven't updated for such a long time. She was kidnapped by small ninja bunnies who took all her candy away.

**Me after silencing Tobi with tape:** Sorry. But I wasn't kidnapped. I was just forced into schoolwork because exams soon will come. Who worries about some stupid tests? WHO? Well this chapter is to Cole-Hyuuga since I promised this chapter would be up last Monday. Don't blame me. Blame my stupid German teacher. I don't want to learn another language. It's other people who should learn to speak Danish.

Thank for all those wonderful reviews. I LOVE you people. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

Disclaimer: If I really owned Naruto it would be all about Akatsuki.

_Why me, un?_ Silent tears fell down. Never in his life had he felt this miserable. He was soaked to the skin after being out in the rain for so long time. The sky had been clear when he'd left his house earlier. Now it was lighting and he could hear thunder not so far away. The rain was mixing with his tears.

_FLASHBACK._

_He entered an enlighten house when he reached his home after school. Wondering what surprise his father had for him he entered the daily room where his father was waiting for him._

_Deidara's eyes grew wide when he saw his father. The man was dressed as if he was going out or waiting for someone. "I'm home, un." To his surprise his father looked up at the clock and smiled. "Just on time, Dei-chan."_

_He froze when he heard his father's nickname for him. His father sounded almost friendly and Deidara tensed. His act this way unless he was drunk. "Relax, my dear son, how was your day in school?"_

"_Fine, un." Deidara answered. Unsure of what was going to happen. He wanted to keep his answers short not going to anger his father He hadn't shown this kind of interest since his mother had disappeared. _

_His father rose from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen. "He is all yours." _

_Before he could react someone grabbed him from behind and tripped him, making him lang on his hands and knees. Deidara turned his head to see what was going on and his eyes grew wide._

_Behind him stood four grown up men. All f them were naked. "Just be a nice little whore, and this will be over fast, Dei-chan. What a good little bird you are. You father was right. You need to learn who the boss is." _

_Big hands removed his clothes. Tore his uniform into pieces. Deidara struggled to get away from the men. The tears in his eyes were blinding him. _

_He felt someone grab his ass and closed his eyes, preparing for what he knew would coming. Deidara closed his eyes. He didn't want to see what was about to happen. His scream filled the room when one of the men entered him without any preparation._

"_This little sloths ass is tight!" None of his struggling seemed to bother any of the men. They laughed at his failed attempt to get them off. _

_Deidara stared blank into the space. He didn't feel the tears running down his cheeks neither the pain when the first one spilled his semen into him and the next one took over. He only wished for one thing. He only wished to die so he didn't have to endure this pain any longer._

_A new scream left his lips when the man inside him ripped something open. It's wrong. He knew it but couldn't do a single thing about it. No one was going to help him. If anyone was about to know about this he would rather die. _

_Suddenly the third man hits a spot inside Deidara that almost felt god. Deidara's eyes widened and he struggled harder against the men._

_His eyes rolled backwards and Deidara trie to breathe. Deidara saw his father standing in the doorway whit crossed arms. Hate started growing inside him and made his chest hurt like hell. For the moment he longed for reaching out and strangle the man he called his father. _

_The last man came with a groan. When the men moved away Deidara fell to the floor and didn't try to move. "What a good fuck, can we try him again another time?" _

"_Sure. But if you want to try something else you have to pay more. Spread the word but only to those you thrust."_

_FLASHBACK END._

Deidara didn't try to move. He'd left his house as soon as his father and the men were gone. After finding some clothes to wear he'd left his home. After what felt like years he had found himself in the middle of the park near his house. He'd sat down, his back against a tree. Too sore and too tired to walk any further.

He knew he couldn't stay any longer. He had not believed that his life could be worse. It seemed like he was wrong. He could take estimates. But the fact that his father had decided to make a profit out of this was too much. He couldn't take it any longer.

Slowly he tried to get on his feet only to feel. Deidara nearly screamed but he bit his lip to hold it back. He tried again and he leaned up against the tree. Every time he tried to take a step the ground seemed to move under his feet.

He sighed and sat down again. Deidara winced when his sore ass touched the hard ground. His father had never made him this sore. A bad taste filled his mouth. Deidara got on all four and vomited.

When nothing more was coming up when he gagged Deidara sat down again. All energy had left his body and he didn't try to move any longer. All he wanted to do was to sleep and forget everything that had happened.

Deidara opened his eyes again when he heard someone come towards him. Slowly he got on his feet and tried to walk. He needed to get away. He couldn't let anyone see him like this.

"SEMPEIII." Deidara yelped in pain when Tobi tackled him and they landed on the ground. For a moment he laid still with closed eyes. Trying not to let the pain gain control over his body and cry out in pain.

"NO, Tobi killed sempei. Why should sempei die? Tobi is a bad boy. WHY?"

"Tobi calm down and **shut up**. He's not dead, **yet**."

"Is something wrong, kiddo?"

Deidara opened his eyes and saw Zetsu, a crying Tobi and Kisame looking down at him. "No, I'm fine, un. Just a little tired, un." Ignoring the hand Kisame offered him he got on his feet. "Sorry, but I got to go, un." Avoiding their surprised eyes Deidara started walking. Or rather. He tried to walk away.

He only took a few steps before his legs gave away under him. Deidara stumbled and would have felt if not someone had stopped him. "Take it easy kiddo. What is wrong with you? You look like you have been through hell and back again."

Zetsu and Tobi were standing beside Kisame, who was holding him. "You look like you have been in a fight. Tell us where you live and we will take you there." Deidara looked at the boys with wide eyes. "Not home, un. I-I'm never going back to that hell house again. You can't force me, un."

Kisame hold him closer into him. "Relax, kiddo. If you don't want to go home right now you can come with us. I am sure Pein and the others don't have anything against it."

Deidara yelped in pain when Kisame suddenly lifted him up and carried him in bridal style. When he tried to protest Kisame made him silent with a flare. "Sorry kiddo, but Hidan is going to sacrifice someone if we don't get home with those pizzas soon." He just nodded and closed his eyes. For the moment he couldn't care less where he was taken. As long as it was away from his home and his father.

When Deidara opened his eyes again they had arrived to Akatsuki's hangout place. He smiled seeing the big house. Loud music and yells could be heard and he was surprised that no one had called the police. Maybe they had given up long ago.

He saw most of the Akatsuki waiting for them when they entered the house. Deidara blushed when he realised what he probably looked like. Without a word Kisame sat him down and Konan took his hand in her and leaded him away from the rest of the group.

Deidara followed her looking down at the floor. He started doubting that it was a good idea to come there. For the moment he longed to lay down somewhere and sleep. Every step he took was in pain and his ass was a burning hell.

"Just take a shower. There will be some clean clothes when you're finished." He nodded and stepped inside the bathroom. When the door closed behind him Deidara looked around. The bathroom was not big neither was it small. Nine toothbrushes was placed in glass' .

He walked towards the only window in the bathroom. It wasn't too small if he wanted to get out. Deidara stood on his toes and looked down. There was too long down. If he tried he would kill himself for sure.

Deidara stripped himself down and turned the water on. He avoided looking in the mirror. He knew what he would see. He'd seen it so many times before.

When the water was warm enough Deidara stepped inside and winced in pain. Tears fell down and mixed with the water. He winced every time he touched one of his sore places. It didn't seem like they'd gone easily on him. At least he wouldn't have to go through such a thing one more time.

Deidara tried not to think about what had happened earlier. Instead he focused on what was about to happen. He needed to find a place to stay. A place where his father never would be looking for him. If he was looking then he would never have to see that bastard again.

Turning the water off and stepping out of the shower Deidara found clean clothes waiting for him. It seemed like someone had been in the room while he had taken a shower. At least they hadn't seen his body. He wouldn't be able to explain the new marks and bruises all over his body this time.

As fast as he could Deidara pulled the clothes on. It was the same as he had borrowed last time. Hopefully Itachi didn't have anything against that he borrowed this one more time. He needed to find a way to get some on his own. He couldn't keep on relaying that other would make sure that he had clothes.

When Deidara stepped outside the bathroom the puppet master was waiting for him. Sasori started walking without looking at him. Deidara followed him, not sure what else he should do.

When they walked in Sasori's room Deidara heard the door lock behind him and flinched. "Now you tell me what happened, brat. You tell me all things. I cannot help you do so." Deiara nodded and sat down on Sasori's bed. He didn't even look up when the red head sat down beside him.

"It is my father, un." Deidara stopped wondering how much he could tell Sasori. Even though it only was a little more than a week ago the first time they had meet he trusted the other boy more than he'd done with anybody before. Maybe it was time for him to tell someone about what was going on in his home.

"I'm not sure when it started. But for nearly as long as I can remember he had beaten me. If he couldn't find a reason he would just find something. Even though it hadn't something to do with me, un. I hate that bastard. Because of him I've never been able to make any friends. We have always moved around so people wouldn't have time to figure out what he was doing to me, un."

Sasori listened silently to Deidara talking. He had never thought the other boy's situation would be this bad. When Deidara started crying he reached out for the blonde artist and pulled him toward him. At first the boy tried to get free but he soon relaxed.

They sat like that for a long time. Sasori rubbed gently the blonde's back the whole time, feeling his T-shirt getting wet from tears. He swore that the bastard would get back for this. No one hurt his Deidara and could expect to get away with it. Sasori stopped. Since when did the brat become his?

He looked down at the blonde who had stopped crying a little while ago. He breathed deeply and calm. Already fast asleep. Sasori sat in silence and just watched the sleeping artist. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. It was a wonder that anyone would even think about hurting someone like him.

Sasori laid the sleeping Deidara down and pulled a blanket over him. Hopefully he didn't mind sleeping with his clothes on. Sasori wouldn't move it and risk him waking up. The brat seemed like he needed some sleep.

After making sure that everything was alright Sasori left the room. He knew the other wanted to know what had happened. The music had been turned off when Deidara had arrived and now he could hear low voices from the living room.

He grabbed a piece of the pizza and sat down on the sofa. Sasori could feel how the others looked at him, waiting for him to start talking while he slowly ate his pizza.

"Fucking hell can't you fucking not fucking just fucking tell us what the fuck happened?"

"Say it. **Or do **_**we**_** have to ask him?**"

"He's asleep right now so you better leave him alone." He said with a warning glare towards Tobi who was trying to sneak upstairs. "So tell us what he told you."

Sasori nodded and looked over at Pein who was sitting with Konan on his lap. "It seems like he'd been abused by his father through years. And not the light kind of abuse."

"Jashin."

"For the love of money, you can't be serious. How can that happen without anyone notice it?"

"Hn."

"Itachi says that it is simple to hide. Scare the kid enough and he don't tell the society about it. Most people want to think that everything is alright and therefore they don't see it when something is off."

Silence filled the room when they were thinking about their own pasts. Suddenly Konan stood up with a bright smile. "Well this solves all our problems." When they all looked at her without understanding what see meant Konan continued. "Dei-Dei can't take back to that place. Not when we know the truth. This means he needs a place to be and someone to protect him. And we need a new member."

She turned around to look at Pein. "You wanted him as a member, here is your chance. He trusted Sasori enough to tell him the truth. Let him see that we all are there for him."

Sasori silenced his girlfriend with a kiss and Sasori found himself longing for it to be him and Deidara to kiss like that. Maybe it was a possibility. When they broke off the kiss Pein turned his attention towards the rest of the group. "You're all dismissed. Sasori, you know what you will have to do tomorrow. Our first priority from now on is to protect Deidara. We start tomorrow at sunset."

"Isn't sunset at 7 O'clock?** He will still sleep at that time.**"

Sasori stood up and left this living room with the rest of Akatsuki. None of them wanted to stay and see Konan and Pein make it out.

Inside his room Sasori stood over the sleeping blonde artist. He seemed peaceful without the slightest worry in the world.

He lay down in the bed and wrapped his arms around Deidara's slim form. He smiled when the boy turned around face towards him and moved closer. Maybe he could get the boy to feel the same way as he did. Sasori closed his eyes still smiling. He'd found someone else than his puppets he wanted to protect. He wouldn't let anyone lay a single finger on his Deidara.

You know you want to do it. I know you want. So why don't you just PUSH THAT DANM BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! And thanks for reading my history. I hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: **Thanks for all those wonderful reviews. They warm my heart and make me want to write.

Disclaimer.

**Me:** Do I own you?

**Akatsuki:** No, it's the other way round.

**Me: **"sigh." Way too true. Well on with the story before Hidan chop my head off. I can't understand that this chapter 10. It only seems like yesterday that I posted first chapter. I never planned this one to be so long. Well, I hope that you are happy, because I'm. On with the story.

When Deidara awoke he didn't even dare to think about open his eyes. He feared it had all been a dream and he still would be home.

He rolled onto his side and winced. His body hurt just as much as the first time his father had taken him with force. If anybody ever found out the full truth about what his father had done to him they would abandon him.

"Are you awake yet, brat?" He sighed but didn't move or tried to open his eyes. He could hear Sasori move closer and breathed deep for not starting to panic. "How are you today?"

"Un."

"Unlike Kisame I don't understand that kind of words. So I ask one more time. How do you feel, brat?"

"Like hell, un."

Deidara opened his eyes only to look directly into Sasori's muddy brown eyes. He lay still just looking at the other boy, there was way too close for it to be comfortable.

He felt a cold hand on his forehead. "You seem to have a slight fever, brat. That is what you get for being out in the rain for so long." Deidara didn't answer. He only longed for getting back to sleep but it didn't seem like Sasori was finished.

Looking at the clock on a table beside the bed Deidara realised how late it was and sat up in the bed. "We're late for school, un." Truth to be told school would near be over by now, but that didn't matter. His father would kill him if he knew he'd skipped a day. Not that he wouldn't do it after he left the house last night.

Before he could get out of the bed Sasori had pinned him down. "_We _are not going to school today. Pein ordered it. You're sick and need to rest. The others will explain it for the teachers. So, are you going to be a good boy, like Tobi would say, and stay in bed, or do I have to handcuff you?"

Deidara shook his head and Sasori moved away from him. "Good. Don't move. I'll get you something to eat. It's a little too late for breakfast, but I will see what I can find."

As soon as Sasori had left the room Deidara got on his feet. He waived back and forth and took a few steps forward. Staying with Akatsuki would be wonderful but they were too close to his old home for it to be safe. He couldn't risk their life by staying with them.

He didn't go through the door. Sasori would try to stop him if he found out he was leaving and he was in no shape to go against him. Instead he headed towards the window. He was two floors above ground but that didn't matter. If he didn't kill himself he would stand up and start walking.

Deidara opened the window and smiled sadly. It'd stopped raining and the sun was shining. He crawled out of the window and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it when he jumped. Shaking he took a step forward and felt the sage ground disappear under his feet.

For a short moment it felt like he was flying. Deidara smiled even more. He spread out his arms as if they were wings. Then he started falling.

His fall stopped when Deidara landed in someone arms. Surprised he opened his eyes to see who it was and scowled. Pein and Konan were looking down at him while Kakusu was holding him. All of them were looking at him as if he was crazy.

"...Could you please sit me down, un?" Without answering him the three walked inside the house. Deidara started cursing and tried to get free. "Let go, un." When he started moving pain shout through his body.

Inside the house again Deidara was placed on the couch. While Pein and Konan left Kakuzu stayed to keep an eye on him. From the floor over him Deidara could hear someone curse. It seemed like Sasori had found out about his escape attempt. Some mumbled words calmed the boy down and the house when silent.

Deidara moved round trying to find a comfortable way of sitting. Every time he moved he could feel Kakuzu's eyes on him. "What, un?"

"Why did you jump? You could have been hurt." Deidara nearly felt like crying. "Not like you'll ever understand, un."

"Try us."

Sasori walked into the room followed by Konan and Pein. All three sat down were they could leaving him alone on the couch.

Deidara curled into a ball, avoiding the others gazes. He hadn't imagined the situation to go and end up like this. "He's going to find me if I stay here. I need to get far away before that happens, un."

Tears felt down and Deidara sobbed. He hated himself for being weak and telling them this. On the other hand he felt better letting other hear about his fear.

"We can protect you." Deidara looked up, staring at Pein not sure what he meant by that. "How, un?"

"If you join our group you will be together with people who know you and understand how you feel. With us you'll have friends, and we will protect you against your father. He will not be able to do a thing to you with us around."

"What is in it for you, un?"

Sasori watched the brat on the couch. He was angry about his escape attempt. If Kakusu and the others hadn't been there who know what could have happened? The brat could have been hurt or killed. He could be running on the streets only to be found by his father. He felt a great urge to shake the blonde artist until he would realise that they didn't want to hurt him.

Deidara was focused on Pein and didn't see Konan try to calm Sasori down. He knew already part of the answer but he wanted to know if there was more than that.

"You're a great fighter. It'll be better for you to stay with us than join Orochimaru's and his gang. The fact that you're a bomber is great. It will give us a bid advantage. You are more like us than I thought before. Most of us come from homes where we are not welcome any longer. Or we've done something which normally would have done that we ended up in jail."

He rembered what the girl, Sakura, had told him and couldn't help but wonder how much of it was true.

"What is your answer?" Deidara looked around at the assembled people. When he looked at Sasori he couldn't help but smile. "I'm in, un."

"Fucking about fucking time, Deidara. We fucking need to fucking celebrate this."

"Don't use too much of my money."

The rest of Akatsuki had arrived while he was talking with Pein. Hidan silenced Kakuzu with a kiss and then started running. "HE STOLE MY PURSE." Kakuzu chased Hidan through the house. Deidara smiled when Zetsu jumped so he wouldn't get run over by the two boys.

While he was sitting on the couch the other was preparing for the party. Hidan and Kakuzu quarrelled about the pizzas they should have. Kakuzu tried to get to the phone to order the cheapest they had. Meanwhile Zetsu was getting ready to welcome the delivery guy. Deidara saw him walk to the entrance with a fork and a knife.

Kisame had Itachi on his lap. Itachi looked ready to kill someone. Maybe the weasel didn't like audience.

Konan and Pein were in the kitchen followed by Tobi who talked about being a good boy.

Deidara turned his head and his eyes meet Sasori's. The puppet master was watching him from a corner of the living room. He and Itachi were the only ones not smiling. He figured that the other artist was still mad. After all he'd tried to escape while he'd been in his care.

"So fucking blonde are you fucking ready to fucking get fucking drunk?" Hidan sat down beside him holding at bottle towards him. It was evident that he was already drunk. Deidara looked at the bottle with pure disgust written in his face. "No, un. I don't drink,un." It was the same kind of stuff his father liked to drink.

"Don't be such a fucking pussy and fucking drink. It will fucking make you into a fucking man." Deidara tried to move away when Hidan pressed the bottle to his lips. "No, un."

"Come on, it is not like it will hurt you or anything."

When Deidara opened his mouth to protest some of the alcohol slipped in. His throat was burning and he had tears in his eyes. "Don't be like that. This is your party. Relax and have some fun." Before he could say something Hidan walked over to Kakuzu and started kissing the other boy. Deidara watched with open mouths.

"You better get adjusted to it. The only straight people in the gang and in this house are Konan and Pein." Deidara looked at Sasori who sat down beside him. "What about you, un?" The puppet master opened a beer. "I was until I meet someone who changed my mind." Deidara longed for asking who that person was. He would find that person and blow him up.

Choked by his own thought Deidara accepted the beer Sasori was offering him.

After drinking a little Deidara started feeling dizzy and lightheaded. "Danna I'm feeling weird in a funny way, un." He leaned against Sasori and closed his eyes. Deidara knew he was smiling like an idiot but he didn't care. He'd never been a heavy drinker.

Sasori did not dare to move when Deidara laid his head on his should. The brat had called him danna. It meant master or husband. He wondered what he'd been meaning with that. He would probably have to ask him another time. The brat was sound asleep for the moment.

He nearly smiled and took another bite of his piece of pizza. This time the pizza deliver had gotten away without a scats. Either were they getting faster and Zetsu was getting slower. Only an idiot would try to get tips from the cannibal.

Through the party he'd kept an eye on their new member. The happy feeling over Deidara had joined them was mixed with a little fear. He couldn't be sure that the boy wouldn't try to run away one more time. He had been choked when Pein and Konan had told him how Kakuzu had caught Deidara. The artist had been trying to flee by jumping out of the window. Therefore he needed to keep a close eye on him.

Sasori frowned when he felt Deidara's hot skin against his own. He had forgotten about the other boy's fever. He'd better get him to bed before it got worse. He let his eyes travel around the room. It didn't seem like any of them would miss them. Everyone was minding their own business with their partner. He hadn't had an opportunity to join them after Orochimaru left. Hopefully it wouldn't be like that much longer.

He scooped up the sleeping blonde in bridal style. Deidara weighed less than he had thought. Now he was with him he would make sure that the artist gained in weight. There was no reason that the blonde should walk around looking like a forsaken bird any longer.

Sasori reached his room. With a smile he corrected himself. It wasn't his room anymore. It was theirs.

Gently he placed Deidara on the bed and lay down beside him after striping himself down. With a little smile Sasori wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy and inhaled his scent. "Goodnight, brat."

"Danna." He couldn't help but smile. "I think I like you too."

That's it for this time. I hope you like it. Flames will be used as food to the monster under my bed. Wonder if Deidara will remember about calling Sasori danna? Read next chapter to find out.

Until next time.

HuskyWalker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: **For those who doubt, YES, I have a monster under my bed and its name is Ib.

To Cole-Hyuuga: I only used two out of three words. I hope you like what came out.

The usually stuff: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in there, yet. When it happens I will let you guys know it as the first thing.

Next chapter is already up. Hmm, I may be sick. Or maybe it is because I get nearly no sleep and don't make my homework. Well, now I can do it. On with the chapter.

"What is that, un?" Deidara pointed at the clothes Sasori had thrown at him. "That is your new uniform. We need to show people that you are a part of our group. From now on people can do a thing to you without getting the whole Akatsuki against them." Deidara sighed. "I understand that, un. But what about the nail polish and the rings, un?"

"Konan's idea. She thought it would help us to get more girls in the group."

He sighed again and putted the cloak on. Deidara looked down himself and smiled. Black and red wasn't colours for him and it looked like something Kakuzu had found on discount somewhere. On the same time it gave him a feeling of security.

"Are you coming, brat? I don't want to be late for school." Deidara succeed in smiling even though he felt like hell after getting drunk for the first time in his life yesterday and his body hurt every time he moved around. It would take some time before he was in shape to fight again or do anything else.

Deidara followed Sasori downstairs. He had hoped that he could lie down all day and sleep a little. But Sasori had insisted that they returned to school. Deidara didn't complain. He felt weird, hot and cold on the same time but Sasori didn't seem to notice it.

Outside the house most of Akatsuki was waiting for them. "Fucking time you fucking came. What the fuck was fucking keeping you?" Deidara looked away and blushed without knowing why.

While they walked towards the school Deidara stumbled more and more behind the rest of the group. Zetsu seemed to notice that something was off and slowed down so he was walking behind. "Is something wrong? **Why do you ask? **Because we are worried. **I'm not. **You are lying. **...Bastard.**"

"Nothing is wrong, un. I just have a light headache."

It wasn't completely a lie. But his headache wasn't small. "If you say so. **We will keep an eye on you**." Deidara nodded and walked faster. He didn't want to be left behind or make the others wait for him.

When they arrived at school Deidara wished that he could just disappear. He felt how the other students stared at ham and whispered. Not loud enough for him to hear what they were saying. It was like being back at his first day. The only difference was that he was no longer alone. He was together with people whom he could consider as friends.

Inside the school building the group parted and Deidara walked towards his psychology class with Konan. They entered the class and sat down just as the teacher came in.

"Good morning, dear class. Let us hope that it will be another wonderful day. Today we will try to figure out the mind of mankind. Today's question is: What is love?"

Deidara closed his eyes and sighed. His head was spinning and his throat was dry.

"Konan, why don't you tell us, what you think love is?"

"Love is the feeling you held towards your family or someone you like. You'll do anything for them to see them smile and be happy." Deidara raised his hand. "Yes, Deidara, what do you think love is?" He looked at Konan and smiled. "I don't think love is something you can just give, un, it have to be earned. A child can't love its mum and dad because they are its parents; they need to love it too. If they treat their child like shit, why should the kid then love them, un?"

Konan turned around on her sat so they were facing each other. "Maybe you're right. But love isn't something that can be controlled. It isn't up to the person to decide who he or she would fall in love with."

"Maybe, un. But there's some it's impossible to love. It can be someone who has hurt you so much that love no longer is an opportunity, un. That can make it hard to love someone, un."

Both Konan and Deidara sighed. The teacher just looked at them with an open mouth. "Well, that is some interesting ways to look at love. If all my lessons was like this no one would ever fall asleep again."

Deidara turned his attention out of the window. From his seat he'd a great view over the gym field. He recognised a familiar red head running laps alone in front of the others from his PE class. Deidara smiled and rested his head on his hand. He wasn't surprised that Sasori was such a good runner. He doubted that the puppet master ever had to worry about being fat.

He eyes widened when he felt skin against skin. Looking down Deidara realised that he had forgotten to put on his gloves this morning before he left the house. Meaning someone could see the mouths on his hands if he wasn't carefully.

The rest of the lesson was pure torture for Deidara. He'd a hard time sitting still on the chair. He only wished for the bell to ring so he could leave the room. He'd spare gloves in his locker but he'd have to walk through half the school to get there.

As soon as the bell rung Deidara was out of the classroom. He ignored Konan call for him from behind and rushed down the corridor. Now that he was a part of Akatsuki no one wished to be in his way. Being with Akatsuki meant being feared and respected by the other students.

He reached his locker without being stopped a single time by neither by students or the teachers. Whit a smile he found his gloves and pulled them on his hands.

Breathing heavy Deidara leaned against the locker and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of the cold metal against his warm forehead.

"Look what I found. I little, lost bird." Deidara turned around only to face Orochimaru and a red haired girl he didn't remember seeing before. "Leave me alone, un." When he tried to walk away he was pushed into the lockers behind him. "Don't go before I'm finished, little traitor."

"I'm not a traitor, un. I was never a part of your group therefore it's not possible, un."

Orochimaru moved closer, making sure that Deidara couldn't get away even though he wanted to. "I can't help but wonder why you wear those silly gloves."

"I think they look nice, un. Thanks for asking. And why do you even care, un?"

He looked around only to find the hall empty for people, students as well as teachers. Deidara cursed and wished that he hadn't left Konan like that. When the others found out that he's missing it would probably already be too late.

"I will only say this one time. Drop Akatsuki and join me." Deidara opened his mouth but couldn't make a sound. He kept thinking about his new friends. How they in the start had seemed to turn his life into a hell worse than it already was. But when he'd needed someone the most they had been there for him and offered him a place to be. He imagined how Sasori would react if he left Akatsuki to join the Sound gang.

"You forgot to say please, un, so I've to say no." Deidara grinned.

Deidara groaned when Orochimaru slammed his fist into his stomach. "Tayuya, convince this shit that he will have it better with being _with _us instead of going against me."

Orochimaru stepped aside and Deidara made a run for it. Someone grabbed his shoulder and jerked him backwards and into the lockers. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, little boy. Whatever you want."

"Or you can just let go of him. _**Before **_**we make you do so**. Can we really hit a girl? **She's hurting one of our friends. **We go for the face."

Deidara turned his head to see Zetsu standing not too far away. None of them had seen or heard the boy come. In his hand Zetsu hold an old shovel. "What are you doing with it, un?"

"Hidan said he'd hid our lunch under the ground. But it seems like we have found something better than that. **Fresh meat is always the best.**"

Both Orochimaru and the Tayaya became pale. "You can't do that at school." She said.

"So? **If we take you out on the street the teachers can't stop us.** Then let us get going. **Where did they go**?" Orochimaru and the girl had left quickly while Zetsu was talking with himself. "It's your entire fault. **Why me**? Because you told them about plan. **Sorry**."

Deidara sat down with his back against the lockers. "Are you okay? **Who cares let us find our lunch**."

"Thanks, un."

"**Don't just run away like that.** How are we supposed to protect you if we're not with you?" Deidara stood up but looked at the floor. "I had to get my gloves, un."

"Next time **get someone to go with you**. Pein is still trying to calm Konan down with chocolate and kiwis."

They started walking down the corridor. "What's your next lesson?"

"Art, un."

We will follow you to there. **So this doesn't happen again.**"

They arrived to class just before the bell rang. Deidara sat down beside Sasori after saying goodbye to Zetsu and thanking him one more time. "What happened, brat?"

"Nothing, un. Zetsu stopped it before anything could happen." The teacher walked in before Sasori could ask anymore question. "Today you can make whatever you want. Just make sure to turn it in by the end of the lesson."

Deidara grabbed some clay and started moulding it with his hands. He looked at the puppet master who was working on a little puppet which almost looked like a living human. "Sasori, I have a problem, un."

"What is it, brat?"

"I can't turn something in, un."

"What about that?"

He looked at the little bird made of clay in his hands. "Um, I usually blow my things up, un. You know, because real art is fleeting, un."

"Silly brat, art is eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

They whispered so they didn't disturbed the other students. "If you don't blow it up there will be no problem, brat."

"But, danna, then it's not art, un."

"What did you call me?"

"... Danna?" Sasori smirked. "I think I will let you call me that, brat."

Deidara blushed and want back on working on his bird. He could feel his hands tongues touch the inside of his gloves trying to get free. He hated wearing the gloves but they were needed if not all people should know about his secret.

They worked in silence, both of them concentrating on their projects.

By the end of the lesson they both turned their projects in and left the classroom as the last ones. "I'm impressed. It seems like you finally understand that real art is eternal."

"Actually, danna, I"

BOOM.

"Brat."

"...Yes, danna, un?"

"I think we better start running. The teacher looks pretty pissed."

Sasori sat down and Deidara followed him close. He could feel how most of the students in the cafeteria were staring at him. After the day where Sasori had kissed him Deidara had found other places to enjoy his lunch. Meaning that he knew the school quiet well already.

Deidara watched Konan feeding Pein whit her chips and smiled. It was funny to see the feared leader of Akatsuki being treated like that by his girlfriend.

He saw Sasori smirking while taking some chips from his plate. "What are you doing, un?" Deidara's visible eye widened when the puppet master moved closer. "Open your mouth, brat." When Deidara realised what was going on he stumbled backwards and away from Sasori. "No. Way. Un. I'm not going to be feed by you, never, un."

"Take it easy, brat, it's only chips."

Deidara moved further away until he bumped into someone. He turned his head and looked at Kisame with big eyes only to make him and Hidan laugh.

He felt arms wrapping around him making sure that he couldn't get anywhere and glared angrily at Kisame who was holding. "Open our mouth brat."

"Un."

"Well, if you want to have lunch then let me feed you."

"I will ratter starve, un."

"You're hurting me, brat."

Sasori looked truly hurt and Deidara nearly felt pity for him. Slowly he opened his mouth a little, only to bite down when puppet master had his fingers inside his mouth.

The puppet master hissed in pain and Deidara let go of him. "What was that for, brat?"

"I told you I didn't wanted to be feted by anyone, un."

The others around them laughed. Hidan rolled down from his seat and landed on the floor. "That was fucking hilarious. It's the fucking first time I've fucking seen Sasori trying to be fucking nice to someone."

Deidara blushed and sat normally as soon as Kisame had relished him. "Sorry, un."

"Just don't do that again, brat." He nodded and started eaten. The other around talked as if nothing had happened. Deidara closed his eyes and smiled. He enjoyed the noise around him. It was nice for once to be part of something without having to worry about something.

He thought about his father and growled low. He couldn't hope that the man would just leave him alone. That would be a dream and Deidara had learned a long time ago that dreams never came true.

Sooooo, what do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Me**: Poor Deidara first is he abused and raped and now this. How much does he have to go through? Pretty much since it's me who is writing this story. And while I remember it NO I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Only this plot and the OC's

_How did this happen?_ Sasori though staring at the sweaty blonde in their shared bed. They should have been in school by now but Deidara was in no condition to leave the bed. And since their newest member was his partner he had to stay home from school and nurse the blonde and wait for him to get better. He hated waiting.

Sasori couldn't remember when the last time was when he had been sick. He hadn't been it since he was a little kid and his parents still had been alive. He only knew that being sick felt like hell.

He turned his attention towards the groaning Deidara who was tossing around in the bed panting hard. His touched the blonde's forehead and flinched. It felt as if he was burning up and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sasori sighed and quilt stabbed him. It's his fault that the other artist was like this now. Yesterday he'd forgotten to check up on the fever which had caused it to become worse than it already was. He couldn't stop wondering about why the blonde hadn't said a word about feeling sick or anything like that.

"Stupid brat."

"Sorry danna, un." Deidara coughed, smiled to him and curled into a ball. "How are you feeling, brat?"

"Fine, un."

"Don't lie to me, you look like shit."

"Though you wouldn't see it, un." Deidara started laughing but was interrupted by a coughing attack.

When he stopped Sasori was ready with a glass fresh water. Deidara grabbed greedy the glass and gulped it all down in one try.

"See if you can get some sleep, brat."

"Sure, danna, un."

Sasori moved away from the bed and over to his workbench. For once the house was quiet. Everyone else was in school while he was taking care of Deidara. He remembered last time it'd been like that and growled. This time he was prepared. As soon he knew that Deidara was sick he'd moved everything there could be needed into their room. That way he didn't have to go and leave the blonde alone. He could still recall all too well what had happened last time. He wouldn't let the brat try such a stupid thing one more time.

He glanced at the brat in their bed who was trying to get a little sleep as he was being ordered to do. He looked pitiful and on the same time so sweet and innocent. Sasori blushed and was happy that Deidara couldn't read his thoughts. He would probably just laugh at him. For the brat he was nothing else than a friend. A good friend but nothing more than that. He'd to remind himself of that a lot of times.

Zetsu had told him about what had happened yesterday at Deidara's locker. When Sasori heard that he'd sworn that the snake was going to pay for what he had done. No one was hurting his Deidara without getting a punishment afterwards.

Even though the brat had stayed with them for two days now they had heard nothing from his family. It almost was like they didn't care about him.

SAsori moved closer to the now sleeping artist. He doubted that the brat would ever leave his mother and eventually siblings with the man who had abused him. Unless there were other than the father who had been abusing him.

The hate inside him disappeared when he heard a weak whimper from the bed. It sounded like Deidara was having some kind of nightmare. He'd to wait with the plan for revenge for later and remember why he was there and not at school right now. He needed to take care of a brat who was tossing around in the bed and having a bad dream.

Sasori frowned. What did his parents do when his was a little kid with a nightmare? It was such a long time ago that he could hardly remember it.

He bended forward and kissed Deidara's forehead. His lips felt like they were melting but he let them be there for a little longer.

When he moved away Sasori smiled. Hopefully he wouldn't get sick from doing this. It seemed like the kiss worked as it was supposed to. The brat was calming down and seemed to sleep a little better.

"Mother, don't go, un." Sasori froze. The brat's voice was pleading and there was true fear in it. "Don't worry, brat. I'll not leave you, never.

"... Danna...die Itachi, un."

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes- He would never try to understand the dreams Deidara seemed to dream. They were far too weird for his likening.

At least it didn't seem like he'd to fear that the blonde would fall in love with Itachi. The weasel was already together with the shark. And Kisame would kill him if he killed Itachi for stealing Deidara from him.

A short chapter I know it. But it was something I just had to write and I had nothing better to do in math. It's just sooooo boring.

Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pein**: What took you so long? How can you just let you readers wait like that?

**Me: ***Yawns* I'm just too sleepy right now.

**Pein**: No more sleep before you've finished this chapter.

**Me**: You know, if you got any more metal in your face you would show up on radar or something. *Run away and hides*.

**Pein**: This idiot doesn't own anything beside the plot and the OC's. Read the story and remember to review. You are dismissed. You*points at huskywalker* GET BACk and start WRITING.

**Me**: I want some more sugar and then I'm off to bed.

**Pein**: Get your ass back here lazy idiot.

**Me: **Hey, I'm not lazy. I'm just crazy, sleeping and running low on sugar. That's a dangerous combination just that you know it.

"Are you sure you're okay, brat?"

"Yes, danna. I'm fine, un." Deidara said nearly rolling his eyes. Sasori had been like this all day. At first it had been charming but now he just wished for it to end. "For the last time, danna. My fever is gone, un. I'm not sick." He saw the other members of Akatsuki smirk without understanding why they were doing so. It was as if they knew something he didn't.

"Where are we going, un?"

"Finally fucking asking fucking blonde. We're fucking going to fucking go on a fucking bar."

Deidara froze for a short moment. Bar meant drinking and alcohol made people violent. He had seen it happen to his father a lot of times. And every time it was him who had to suffer from it. If he had known where they were going he would have protested sooner.

Ignoring the feeling of being uncomfortable he followed them inside an old looking bar where loud music was playing. People danced very close on the dance floor. Guys and girls kissing. And some were even kissing some from the same gender. Deidara blushed and followed the others closely. He didn't want to be left alone in a place like this.

People moved away so the group could pass by without any problems. It seemed like one of the good things about being a part of a well known gang.

They walked over to a table a little away from the dance floor where no one seemed to be coming anywhere near. _Must be their usually table, un_. By the way the other people were looking at them Deidara guessed that it wasn't the first time that Akatsuki was there. People seemed to know who they were but he felt many of them stare at him. At least they didn't say a thing but that didn't help on his blush.

"Wait here, I will be back in a moment, brat." He sat down together with Itachi, Konan, Hidan and Tobi around a table while Zetsu, Kisame, Pein, Sasori and Kakuzu disappeared. "Where are they going, un?" Konan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "The semes are going to buy drinks to the ukes. That's the way it works here." Deidara nodded. "What is semes and ukes, un?"

"You know, when you are together like boyfriend and girlfriend or as it is with you others boyfriend and boyfriend, there is some who have the control in the bed. That's is the semes. The one who receive is called the uke."

Finally understanding what Konan meant Deidara blushed. "I'm not an uke, un."

"Do you fucking say that fucking puppet boy fucking is?" He just wished to melt into the floor so they couldn't sit and stare at him. Even Itachi was looking at him waiting for an answer. "No, un. Danna and I are just friends, un." He felt sad about saying so without understanding why.

Konan placed a hand at his arm. "Don't mind what Hidan said. He is just an idiot."

"Hey... Did you fucking just call me fucking stupid?" Konan smiled to the other boy. "When you say it that way, yes."

Before Hidan could jump at Konan and start a fight the others came back. Deidara moved and Sasori took the seat beside him. Deidara glared at the drink in front of him. "You got to drink it brat." He looked shortly at Sasori who was smiling to him. The smile gave him a warm feeling inside of him and Deidara turned his attention back to the glass.

With a sigh he took the glass but images of his father getting drunk and afterwards beating the shit out of him stopped him. Whit shaking hands he sat the glass back at the table without drinking anything. The others didn't seem to notice anything.

Deidara leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. The temperature in the room was starting to make him dizzy and he longed for going outside to get some fresh air.

"Why don't you drink, brat?" Sasori frowned. Normally people would drink when someone offered them. Theirs relationship seemed different from the others in the group even though they weren't together, yet.

He watched the other pair. Hidan was already begging Kakuzu to get him another glass while the moneylover tried to ignore his boyfriend. Kisame watched Itachi drink his glass as if it was tea and seemed to enjoy it.

It was something they did at least once every month. The semes chose how drunk their ukes would get. Some of them would dance a little, drink some more and then they usually went home.

"I don't feel like drinking, un." Sasori sighed. The brat was being stubborn. It was kind of cute but at the same time also annoying. A single drink wouldn't hurt anyone. He needed to do something so the brat would start loosen up. Or else they could sit like this all night. He hated to wait. The drink seemed to have to opposite effect of what he had hoped for.

"If you don't want to drink, fine. Then let us dance, brat." Sasori grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him with him to the dance floor.

Truth to be told. Sasori hadn't danced in a long time but that didn't stop him. He didn't want to sit with a gloomy blonde while everybody else around them seemed to have fun.

Deidara froze when he felt Sasori's hands on his body but it felt different from when his father was touching him and he soon began to relax. Sasori's hands were curious and pleasant. Deidara watched his danna through half open eyes and started moving his body to the music.

Sasori smiled as the blonde started dance. The music was loud and there were a lot of people around them but Deidara didn't seem to mind.

He put his arms around the red head's waist and started swinging him round. He had danced like this before even though it was a long time ago he could still remember some of the moves. He would show his danna that there was something he was good at.

He saw Sasori smiled and suddenly strong arms were wrapped around him. Trapping him but also given him the feeling of being protected from whatever could hurt him.

Deidara smiled and let Sasori spin him around to the point where other people would start throwing up. His fellow artist was shorter than him but he still wanted to control their dance. Luckily they where two to determent that.

Sasori moved closer and Deidara bended backwards until his hair was touching the dirty floor. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. He could feel Sasori's hot breath against his skin. The only thing keeping him from falling were Sasori's hands on his back.

None of them spoke. They moved together with the music. They weren't humans at the moment just a little part of everything following the flow in the music. They didn't care about anything else. In one moment they were so near each other that their skin was rubbing against each other. And in the next they were so far away that it was impossible to see another.

When the music stopped they were standing in front of each other. Sweaty and breathing heavy. They walked to the table where the others were sitting and staring at them with wide eyes and open mouths. "Holy fucking shit, that looked fucking awesome."

"Hn."

"Itachi wants to know where you learned to dance like that, kiddo."

Deidara blushed, looking down at the table. "My mother, un. She forced me to go to dance lessons when I was a child. I stopped when..." He stopped not knowing what more to say.

"Sempei, Tobi wants to know what happened." Deidara shook his head. "It's nothing, un. Can't we talk about something else, un?"

"Sure, brat. Here, drink this. You seem to need it. It will make you feel better, I promise."

He took the glass Sasori was offering him and drank from it. Whatever it was it burned his throat and tasted like hell. Deidara groaned and glared at Sasori. "What the hell was that, un?"

"I think it's called Old Jack1."

"Taste bad, un, like medicine for cold."

Deidara was already starting to feel the effect but he didn't protest when a new drink was placed in front of him.

It didn't take long before he lost count on how many drinks he had gotten. Deidara started waving slowly from side to side. He couldn't follow the talk going on between the other members and he didn't care. All he knew was that he was feeling warm inside and his danna was sitting right beside him. Things couldn't be better.

He wanted to lie down and sleep but something told him that it wasn't a good idea to do so in there.

Someone helped him up on his feet and took his arm over their shoulders. Whoever it was was still shorter than him Deidara giggled. The person started walking and Deidara tried to follow the others speed.

"Come on, brat. We better get you home. You seem to have gotten enough for tonight." Deidara turned his head and smiled to Sasori who was helping him with walking. "Daanna, I wanna dance, un." The red head shook his head. "Another time, brat. I promise." Deidara leaned against Sasori. "You smell nice, un."

Sasori blushed and it didn't help that the other around them were laughing. "Fucking way to fucking go fucking brat."

"Hidan, you don't get any more drinks either." The jashinist complained while he walked further and further away from the rest of the group. The cold air outside didn't seem to affect him even though he was walking without any shirt.

Something flew from a sideway and hit the boy who fell and landed on his butt. "Jashin. Who the hell threw this fucking can?" Hidan yelled. When no one answered him he became quiet.

The whole group walked up to him and Kakuzu helped Hidan to stand. Sasori had a hard time with keep Deidara walking straight. The blonde didn't seem to notice anything that was happening around him.

"What do we have here? Some little girls who are going home to play with their dolls?" From the sidewalk Orochimaru and his usually gang came. "Look what the cat came with. A snake."

"Are you afraid, Pein. Or should I rather call you Na."

"DON'T say my boyfriend's name. You lost that right when we threw you out."

"Maybe, but look what kind of worthless shit you've tried to replace me with."

Sasori felt the blonde tense when Orochimaru pointed at him. "Just fuck off, you idiot." Sasiru felt the other stare at him. "First time I ever heard you defend someone. Did you get tired of being the puppet and wanted to try to be the master for once?"

If he didn't had to hold Deidara Sasori would have attacked Orochimaru before e could finish talking. Instead he glared at the other gang's members with hate in his eyes. "I'm over you so if you think about come crawling back, forget about it."

"Danna, un, I'm not feeling well."

Sasori swore. He would never let the brat drink like this again when they were out of the house. If he had known that this would happen he wouldn't had brought him so many drinks.

"Do you plan to tell us what you want or are we supposed to stay out here all night and just talk?" Pein laid a protecting arm around Konan and pulled her closer towards him. The girl was already well known for her temper. When she was drunk it got even worse. And if someone dared to lay a finger on her Pein would be there to skin the person alive and then kill him or her.

"It's about time that you realise who has the power. Do you surrender or do we have to do this the hard way? As it is right now half of your members can't fight properly."

"What the fuck do you fucking know? Even at our fucking worst day we're fucking better than fucking any of you."

"Hn."

"I agree with Itachi. Let us beat the shit out of them."

Pein waited while the others agreed and nearly smiled. When he'd started the gang it had only been a way to gain control over the school. It hadn't mattered who they were as long as they could fight. He'd ended with a family he didn't want to lose. If Orochimaru ruled the school they wouldn't have a reason to be together anymore.

"You heard their answer. If you want something you need to fight for it."

Deidara felt Sasori let go of him and whimpered because of the loss of body heat. He knew his danna wouldn't leave him unless something was off so his forced himself to open his eyes.

He stepped aside and avoided the fist that had been aiming for his head just in time. Even in his drunken state Deidara recognized the girl who Orochimaru had ordered to convince him to join them some days ago.

Deidara stumbled backwards when a hit landed on his chin and groaned. The pain helped him to become clear in his head.

With his hands up, ready to defend himself, Deidara moved closer. When he was close enough Deidara used a forward kick to push the girl away from him. He needed to finish this fast. In his drunken state he wouldn't last for long.

"Bitch, un." The girl smirked. "Takes one to know one, _un_." She said in a mocking tone. Deidara jumped at her and knocked the feet away under her. He landed on top of her with his hands on both sides of her head.

Before any of them could move someone crabbed his collar from behind and pulled him on his feet. "Don't get down on the ground, brat. This isn't some fight in kindergarten. This is the real thing." He smiled and nodded to Sasori. "Yeah, un. Thanks, danna."

He turned his attention towards the girl who already was standing and ready to fight. "Just give her all you have. I can't watch your back all the time, brat." Deidara blushed without understanding why. It could be because the other boy was so near. Or the fact that his danna was keeping an eye on him to make sure that he didn't get hurt. "Sure, un."

Without looking more at his danna Deidara turned his full attention towards the girl. Deidara was her run towards him with something shining in her hand. Knowing what it was he stepped aside. He couldn't let the knife come near him yet.

Deidara shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled even when the knife touched his arm and blood landed on the ground. "What is wrong whit you? You just got hurt. That's not something to smile about."

"So you think, un. But have you looked what is on _your_ arm, un?"

The girl looked down herself to find one of his clayspiders on her arm. "You got me a gift? What a weird boy."

"Sorry, un. But if you don't know it then I'm a bomber, un." Her eyes grew wide when she finally understand what he was saying. "You wouldn't do it."

"Watch me, un. Katsu."

**BOOM.**

It's like the time stopped for Deidara. The girl screamed while blood was running down her arm. Deidara stood as frozen without even breathing.

For the first time he'd used his art to hurt another person. Up to now he had only used his clay bombs to scare other so they would leave him alone. He'd never hurt another living being with any of his art.

The girl's scream was the only sound to be heard in the dark alley. "S-sorry...un-n." Deuddara stepped back and away from the hurt girl. He turned around and started running. Ignoring the others yell at him to come back.

Tears started running down his cheeks making it hard for him to see anything around him. But Deidara didn't stop. He continued running even after he couldn't hear anyone follow him any longer.

Still crying he stopped and leaned against a wall. The world was spinning, or was it him who was spinning? He didn't know and he didn't care. His throat hurt. All he wanted was to be left alone and never be found again.

He stared down at his hands, bloodstained. It was the girl's blood. He didn't even remember her name. He hadn't meant for it to happen. It should only have scared her a little. He had only wanted the fight to stop so that they could get home without anyone being hurt.

Dizzy he started walking. The cut on his arm was still bleeding and the blood loss was starting to affect him. He wanted to lie down and sleep but knew that he couldn't do so.

He found himself outside his house. Luckily it didn't seem like his father was home. Deidara found the spare key and opened the door. He would only grab a few things before he left again. It wasn't like anyone would miss him when he first was gone.

Entering the house Deidara gave his eyes some time to adjust to the darkness inside. He couldn't turn the light on in case that his father returned from whatever he was doing while he was still in there.

In his head Deidara had already made a little list of what he needed to take with him. Some clothes, the money could he take from his old man. That bastard owned him that much after all those years of pain he had been put through. And he couldn't forget his clay. Without that he wouldn't be able to make his art any longer.

He remembered the girl and the pain written in her face. Hopefully she was okay. He hadn't meant for her to be hurt. Deidara hadn't stayed long enough to check up on her. He just hoped that no one else had got hurt. He wouldn't get to know. After what had happened tonight they probably didn't want to talk to him. It was best for them all that he just left without a goodbye.

Deidara turned around to walk up the stairs only to slam into someone who had been standing behind him.

Looking up Deidara's eyes widened when he saw standing in front of him, smiling and with a bottle in his hand. "Hello, Dei-chan. Where have you been all those days?" Deidara didn't move. One wrong move or word and his father would attack him. As it was right now Deidara wasn't in shape to fight him.

"I-I was out with some friends, u-un." His father seemed more angry than usual. He knew this was going to be worse than the other times his father had punished him.

He winced when his father slapped his cheek. He was afraid this was not going to be like the other times his father had punished him. But he deserved it this time. He had hurt another human. Whatever his father came up with he would take it. He didn't deserve better.

His father threw him down to the ground. Deidara didn't see the kick coming before it was too late. Groaning in pain he curled into a ball and tried to protect his stomach. "You little monster, freak. Whore!" The words hurt almost as much as his father's kicks and blows. He felt like he was being tossed aroung like a ball.

A kick landed on his head and Deidara saw stars. The last thing he saw before he passed out was his father's grin. Deidara closed his eyes and hoped that he never had to wake up again.

I'm so evil, and I know it. Poor Deidara. Muhaha, an evil cliff-hanger. If you want to know what happens next review. Review is like sunshine. The more I get the faster I can write. Which explain why I hadn't been writing in some time. It's raining all day over here. I hope you like this chapter. I'm already planning the next one but don't know when it will be up.

Until next time.

Honestly I don't know if there is a drink called something like that. I just came up with some name.


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah, I'm back. High on sugar and running low on sleep. I don't own Naruto, only the plot and the OC's. On with the story.

Deidara hold a groan back when he woke. He felt like all the other times his had beaten him, only a hundred times worse than then. He forced his eyes open and stared at a somewhat familiar ceiling. It took him a moment to find out where he was. He groaned again but didn't try to move. He knew it would only be worse if he moved.

Somehow he had ended in his home's basement. Something told him it was his father's doing. Deidara tried to sit up but the pain stopped him before he could move much. It felt like some of his ribs were broken.

"Did you sleep well?" Deidara blinked a few times and saw his father staring down at him with a kind smile which didn't reach his eyes. His throat was burning and his head throbbed in pain.

His father stepped closer to him, still grinning. "Why did you run away, Dei-chan?" Deidara didn't look at his father. Instead he tried to figure out how he could get out of there before something happened. The room wasn't big and there were only a few things inside of it. A table, a chair, some boxes and the mattress which he was lying at.

The windows were closed and even if he was free they were placed too high for him to reach. The only other way out of there was the door which his father was blocking for in the moment. But before he could start thinking about escaping he had to find a way to free himself from the ropes.

When he didn't answer his father kicked him hard in the chest. Deidara rolled on his side with tears in his eyes and curled into a ball. With his hands bound to something over his head hindered him in doing anything to protect himself against the attacks. "Answer when I'm talking to you freak. Why did you leave the house without my permission?"

"For the same reason as mom did, un."

He heard his father growl. "Your mother left me because of you. She couldn't stand the sight of you, freaks." The words hurt just as bad if not worse than the hits and kick that landed on his unprotected body.

"Who were you with?" Deidara bit down his lower lip. Would he get Akatsuki into troubles if he told his father about them? Probably. "Some friends, un."

Suddenly the attacks stopped and Deidara lay still with a tense body. "Friends?" His father laughed. "Don't try to tell me that you think that someone actually wants to be friends with you. A freak, no, a monster don't have any friends."

Deidara could taste blood. Another kick landed on his ribs. He could hear something crack and cried out loud. "Did they see your hands?" It took a lot but Deidara shook his head. He didn't want to get further into troubles by letting his father know of the truth.

"If they did you would understand that your kind can't have any friends. Nobody wants to befriend a freak like you." Deidara closed his eyes. His father was lying. He had to be. His friends had known of his hands and they had still accepted him. But he remembered the look in Sasori's eyes when he hurt that girl with one of his bombs the other day. Fear, anger and something he had yet to figure out what was.

His thought were disturbed by another kick this time it landed on his collarbone. Deidara opened his eyes and stared at his father through his tears. "Some of our friends asked for you. They wanted to know when they could come over to play again."

Deidara froze. He didn't want to hear another word and started to struggle to get free. "I told them that you'd been a naughty kid and needed to be punished before they could come over and play."

With those words his father took a whip and walked over to him with a smile on his lips. "No. One. Runs. Away. You. Will. Never. Get. Away. From. Me." With every word the whip landed on him and tore his skin. Screams left his lips and tears ran down his cheeks.

"W-why d-id y-you do th-this, u-un?" Sobs made it hard for him to talk. His father placed the whip on the table again and walked over to him. "You need to learn who your master is."

"I-I only have one d-danna, un."

His father started stripping himself down from clothes. "So you think, Dei-chan. So you think. But I'll show you who your true master is."

With a little knife in his hand his father kneeled down beside him. "When I'm finished with you, you'll not dare to try to run away from me, ever."

Ripping his clothes into pieces. The knife touched his skin and blood came to sight. His father bended forward and licked up the blood. "For a bastard your blood tastes delicious."

Deidara turned his head away. He knew what was going to happen and didn't want to watch it.

When all the clothes were removed his father stepped back to admire his work. "I've missed you, freak. When I'm finished with you I'll make sure that you can't walk out even if I've removed those ropes."

Deidara didn't answer. No matter what he said it wouldn't change what his father was going to do to him. He'd been through this enough times to know that much.

"Suck and don't even think about bite." Deidara closed his eyes and opened his mouth. His father's cock was bigger than he remembered and made him gag when it was shoved into his mouth. Deidara wrapped his tongue round his father's cock. The better job he did the less hurt he'd hopefully be afterwards.

His father emptied himself in him rather fast. With a grunt his father sat up and patted his head. "You're still a good fuck if nothing else." The words made him want to cry but Deidara hold his tears back. They wouldn't help him now.

His father's hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so Deidara was lying on his stomach.

Deidara cried out in pain when his father bit through his skin while he entered his unprepared hole. "That's right. Let me hear you scream. You're still tight. None had had you while I wasn't around. Do you know who you belong to?"

"No one, un."

He found himself looking to the side with a burning pain spreading from his cheek. "I'm your master, don't ever dare to forget that again." His faster trusted into him without giving him time to adjust.

Deidara struggled to get free. A metallic taste filled his mouth and blood was running down his arms. He felt like his inside was being torn apart in the very moment.

A burning feeling rolled through him as his father came inside of him. His father stood up and stared down at him with a disgusted look at his face. "Don't ever think about running away again. You're mine and from now on you're going to earn money to me."

Deidara yelped in pain when he was kicked in his already abused ribs. "Nobody will come looking for you so don't get your hopes up. Nobody cares for a freak and nobody loves you."

With that he was left alone in the dark. No more come though he wanted to cry. His body was shaking his ass was burning. It felt as if his body had been torn into two.

Not daring to move he moaned and closed his eyes. Hoping for his dreams to free him from this nightmare.

His silent sobs were the only sound in the dark basement. It took a long time before Deidara drifted into sleep. Dreaming of blood, Itachi's eyes and Sasori's soft, red hair.

**Time skip ten days. **

Sasori didn't look up from his work when the door to his room opened. He concentrated on the puppet he was trying to paint. It was one he had worked on the past week. It was a small, slender puppet with long, blonde hair and a bright smile. In his hand he hold a brush.

"It's beautiful." He ignored Konan and laid the brush down at the table. "I can't get the eyes right. No matter how many times I try I don't seem to get it right."

"You miss him." It wasn't a question but a statement.

He felt tears start forming in his eyes for the first time ever since his parents were murdered. "Yeah, I do. I miss him so much that it hurt in here." Sasori touched his chest. "even when I'm trying not to think about him. Why did that stupid brat have to run away like that?"

Konan placed a hand on his shoulder. "None of us know. But you can ask him when we find him."

"It has already been over a week. If he was still in town don't you think we would have found him by now?"

The girl turned him around so that they were face to face. "Donøt even think about that. Dei-Dei wouldn't leave us. No, he wouldn't leave _you_ without saying goodbye." Sasori ran a hand through his hair. "I just hope he's alright."

"So we all do. But you also have to take care of yourself. Deidara would be mad at you if he saw you now. When is the last time you've slept through a whole night?"

His stomach growled and Sasori blushed. "A bath, some food, and then you head straight to bed. Tomorrow you come with us to school. People have started talking."

Sasori nodded even though he didn't care and stood up. Konan followed him out of the room and to the bathroom. None of the others were to be seen. Maybe they were still outside looking for their missing member.

Sasori entered the bathroom leaving Konan outside and locked the door behind him. After years in the house he'd learned to lock the door unless he wanted someone to run in when he was in the middle of doing something.

He stripped down and folded his clothes and placed it on a basket. Deciding that the bathtub would take too long time Sasori turned towards the shower. He turned the water on and waited until it was cold as ice before he stepped under it. The water felt as a thousand needles stabbing his skin.

He stepped out after what felt like being under the water for hours, dripping wet and grabbed a towel.

Sasori knew he was overreacting. The brat was gone, so what? It wasn't like he had meant anything to him. Beside the brat had only been with them for a short amount of time. They hadn't known each other long enough for him to start develop feelings for the brat.

_But why does it hurt so much to think about him?_ He placed a hand over there where his heart was and sighed.

No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget the fight they'd had with Orochimaru's gang. The look in Deidara's eyes when the girl's scream had filled the air. At that moment all he had wanted to do was hugging the boy. But Deidara had run off before he could do so looking like a kicked puppy.

Sasori stepped out of the bathroom with damp hair only to find Konan waiting for him. It didn't seem like she had any intention to let him go back to his room and sulk.

They walked to the kitchen where a bowl with misosoup was placed on the table. Sasori sat down and tasted the food before he looked up and glared at Itachi who sat on the other site of the table with a laptop in front of him.

The Uchiha's eyes were narrowed while he was concentrating on whatever was on the screen. No matter what Itachi said he needed glasses. When things had calmed down Kisame could take the weasel with him to get some glasses.

"Found it."

"What did you find?" Itachi looked up from the laptop seeming to notice Sasori for the first time. "Deidara's address."

Sasori frowned. "Why should he be there? He hates that place. Besides, if he was at his home don't you think he would have come to school this week?"

"Maybe his father know where his son run off to. They are, after all, family. Even if he was a coward."

Without any warning he jumped at the other boy knocking him to the ground. "Don't talk like that. The brat isn't like that. He wouldn't just leave us. He wouldn't leave me without saying goodbye first."

Sasori stopped and looked at Itachi under him. The pale boy didn't even try to free himself. Instead red eyes were looking calm into his muddy brown. "I can't say I understand your feelings. But I know how I would feel if it was Kisame who was missing."

He let go of Itachi and stood up. "I'll go to bed."

"I'll inform the others of what I know. Tomorrow we'll head to his house after school."

Halfway to his room Sasori paused. It was the first time he'd heard Itachi say that much in all the time he'd known the other boy. Maybe the weasel was just as worried as him.

Sasori lay down and sighed. The bed felt cold and empty without a blonde artist to share it with. He missed the bodyheat and having Deidara curled up beside him.

He sighed again and stood up. After walking over to his table Sasori took the puppet he'd been working on and lay down in bed again. It wasn't the real thing but it would go for a replacement until he got Deidara back.

When he saw the blonde artist he would scold him, then hug him and never let him out of sight again.

**Me**: Oh, so evil.

**Deidara**: How can you just leave me in such a place, un? Are you evil?

**Me**: *grins* No, I'm not evil. I'm a crzy, sugarloving idiot with too much homework.

**Deidara**: That explains a lot, un.

**Me**: Yeah. Hey, did you just insult me?"

**Deidara**: *looks innocent.* No, un. It's a compliment.

**Me**: Whatever, I'll get my revenge in next chapter.

**Deidara**: What are you going to do with me, un?

**Me**:*grins* Oh, you'll see, you'll see.

**Deidara**: DANNA. EVIL, SUGARCRAZY author taunts me again. *Runs away*

**Me**: Remember to review or you'll never get to know what will happen to Deidara.

**WARNING**: Acting and A LOT of crazy stuff in next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me**: Chocolate. Ohh, so wonderful. I love chocolate. SUGAR. CHOCOLATE. I want MORE. *Rocks back and forth smiling like a crazy.

**Zetsu**: She ate too much chocolate**, what an idiot.** Remember that Huskywalker doesn't Naruto or any of the characters. **Lucky us. **You're right. ** Let us find something to eat.** I'm on my way.

"Are you sure it's here?" Sasori glanced around. The houses in this part of the city were old and didn't seem like something someone would live in. "Hn."

"He says yes."

"Hn"

"It is the white house on left hand."

Sasori nodded and walked fast to the house Kisame had pointed out for him, the two other boys hot on his tail. He'd wanted to go alone. The others would just slow him down. But Pein had demanded that he took someone with him in case that something would happen.

In one way he was glad with the two he'd gotten with him. Itachi was good at observing and Kisame could scare most people with his look alone. Sasori pitied those who didn't understand a warning and got into a fight with the shark looking boy. He'd never been that stupid but he'd seen what kind of damage Kisame's punch did. It wasn't a nice sight.

He knew they were with him to make sure he didn't do something stupid in case something actually happened.

Sasori snorted. He and Pein had known since kindergarden and Akatsuki's leader didn't seem to know him that well. He wasn't like a certain blonde who did things without thinking about the consequences.

None of them wore the Akatsuki cloaks. This was a secret mission and they couldn't let anybody know who they really were. Instead they wore the school's uniform. Sasori had never worn his but it still fitted him. Maybe because he hadn't grown since he was fifteen.

A new looking car was parked in the driveway next to an old van. From the house loud noise from a television could be heard.

In front of the door the three of them stopped. Sasori rang the bell and stepped back. He could hear someone yell from the inside of the house. The sounds from the television stopped a little after.

The door opened and Sasori found himself looking up a man who made him think of a boar. Little, a few muscles and short, brown hair. The man didn't look anything like Deidara. The stench of beer, sweat and something else he couldn't identify burned his nose. "What do you want?"

Sasori forced himself to smile even though he didn't like the man. "We're Deidara's friends. He hasn't been to school the past week so we wanted to hear if he was okay, sir." Normally grownups hearts would by seeing him like this. Sasori knew he looked younger than he actually was. And he wasn't afraid of using it whenever he saw a need for it.

Deidara's father looked surprised. "So that piece of shit actually had friends." He mumbled it to himself but Sasori still heard it and frowned. He wanted to hit the man hard for talking about his Deidara like that. But he also knew that Itachi and Kisame wouldn't let him do so. They needed to find out what the man knew. It wouldn't help them to find the brat if he beat the father up.

"No, I haven't seen my useless son since he ran off. It wouldn't surprise me if he was dead by now. Now fuck off before I call the police. I'm doing business right now."

Before any of them could say a word the door was slammed in. "Well, that was really helping us." The others didn't answer him and Sasori didn't care. Right now he wanted to fight the first one who crossed his way it didn't matter who it was.

"Hn." Kisame stopped and forced by that Sasori to do so too. "What did he say?"

"Deidara's cloak was in the entre."

"So what?"

"His father said he hadn't seen Deidara since he ran away from home. He came to us after that."

"And?"

"Hn."

"Itachi is right. Sometimes you like an idiot. When Deidara disappeared he was still wearing his cloak."

Sasori was silent trying to figure out what Kisame was telling him. "So you say Deidara are in there?"

"That or he has been."

"Hn?"

"You're right, Itachi. Why should his father lie to us if Deidara was home?"

"What are we standing here for? We've to go back and force him to tell us what happened to the brat."

Sasori turned around and started walking back to the house they'd just left when a big hand grabbed his collar and stopped him. "Take it easy puppet boy. We're all worried about kiddo. But we can't just walk in and demand an answer. We need a plan before doing so."

He turned round on his heels and glared at the two other boys. "Let us get back to the others. Don't make me wait." He started going not looking back a single time."

Kisame and Itachi looked at each other. "Hn."

"Yeah, it's sweet. Out little boy are finally in love." Kisame smiled sad. "They grow up so fast."

"Hn."

"Hey, I'm not sentimental. And after the meeting we're going to get you some glasses. This time you are not going to get away. Hey, were did you go? Itachi? Com back?" Kisame shook his head and started walking. "I've never seen him run so fast."

Later in the evening.

"So that is the plan." Pein leaned back looking at the assembled members. "Any questions?"

"Why did we have to waste money on pizzas if you were going to destroy them to show us your plan?"

"Shut up fucking bastard. We can fucking still eat the fucking pizzas."

"Why is Tobi a sausage? Tobi wants to be a cucumber."

"Tobi, it's just food. **I'm hungry**. You're always hungry. **So are you**... Let us find something to eat."

With that Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu and Tobi left the room and left Sasori, Konan and Pein back. Itachi and Kisame had yet to come home. "Okay, we attack at sunrise." Sasori rolled his eyes. "Sunrise is at 5 a.m."

"And we have an exam at school tomorrow, sweet heart."

"Why is everyone always against me?"

They stopped talking when they saw Itachi run through the room. "Itachi, angel, wait. It's only glasses. No one will notice it."

Kisame stopped and looked at them. "Did you see where he ran off to?" Konan smiled and placed an arm around her boyfriend's neck. "He ran off to the kitchen. If you're fast you'll catch him before he reaches the backdoor.

The blue boy grinned shoving his sharp teeth. "Thanks. That boy really need glasses. This morning he walked into our closet thinking it was the door."

With that the three of them were left alone again while Kisame headed after his fleeting boyfriend. A few seconds' later sounds of a fight reached Sasori's ears. It seemed like Kisame had found Itachi before the weasel had a chance to get out of the house.

The fight stopped after a few minutes. Sasori was glad Kakuzu didn't come down and saw what was going on. It sounded like a few things had been broken. Kisame came walking into the living room with Itachi over his shoulder like a sack potatoes.

"Hn."

"I don't care what you say. You need glasses."

"Hn."

"No, that won't work on me."

"Hn."

"I think I can survive a week without it even though I will miss it. This is for your own best."

"...Hn."

Kisame stopped halfway out of the door. He could feel Itachi's body tense while he waited for is answer. "Sorry, angel, but I'm not letting you do so. And you need glasses. No more talk. We're heading off."

Will they find Deidara? Will Itachi get his glasses or will he get away? The part with Itachi and Kisame wasn't planned. I've always wondered how Itachi would look like with glasses.

NEXT chapter you will get to see what Pein's plan is.

WARNING. It's here the action and lots of fun stuff will be so be prepared. Well, at least I think some of it will be fun. Please tell me what you thing. I'm still new to trying to be funny.

Okay. It's like 2 a.m. in here so I will go to sleep. A promise to I have made to myself. I will stay away from chocolate, cake, candy and any kind of sweet things in a whole week. Let us see how that will work.

Until then.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Here it's. The chapter you all have been waiting for. No, I'm not talking about Sasori and Deidara getting together, not yet. I don't even know if it will ever happen. Oh, I'm soooo evil. I know it and I like it. For those who doesn't have a brain and therefore can't remember: No, I DON'T own Naruto or any of the characters only this plot and the OCs.**

"Tobi, I want you to drink this." Pein said offering the other boy a can with energy drink. "But Tobi is a good boy." The leader of Akatsuki sighed. After the last accident where Tobi had drunk a whole pack of those cans Zetsu had had a talk with him and convinced Tobi to not touch one of those cans again.

"Listen, we need to sell Konan's homemade cookies or else … we can't go to the amusement park you've been talking so much about."

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi wanna go to amusement park."

Pein smirked when Tobi took the can from his hand, removed the mask for a short moment and started drinking. He was one of the few people in the world who knew what Tobi really looked like under the mask. "Remember, don't let him off before he's purchased ten boxes of the cookies, at least."

While he watched Tobi's single visible widened and he started shaking like a crazy. "Tobi … LOVES SUGAR." With that Tobi grabbed the boxes from him and ran off to the white house where Deidara's father was living.

The leader of Akatsuki smirked and walked back to his car. It was best to be ready to get away fast in case something happened. Better safe than sorry. They had tried to wait until the man left but it seemed like the man wasn't about to leave the house anytime soon.

**Inside the house.**

Aiko cursed when whoever was knocking on his door didn't seem to go away anytime soon. The last customer had just left and a glance on the clock told him he still had half an hour left before the next one would come. Plenty of time to clean the mess down in the basement the last visitor had left.

He stomped out in the entry and opened the door with great force.

What happened next made Aiko wonder why he did get out of his bed this morning.

"Tobi'snameisTobiTobiisagoodboydoyouthinkTobiisagoodboy?TobiwannagotoamusementparkTobilovesthemTobisellscookieschocolatecookiesTobiloveschocolatecookiesbutZetsusaysalwaysnobecauseTobigetstoohyperandwhenTobigetshyperTobi'snotagoodboy."

Aiko was just staring at the boy wondering if he ever had to breathe. "What do you want, brat?"

"TobiisnotabratSempeiisorsoSasorisaysTobisellscookiesbecauseTobiisagoodboyandTobiwannagotoamusementparkLeader-samasaysTobineedstosellcookiesbeforewegotherebutTobiwouldrathereatthemwouldyouliketobyesomecookies?"

"Fuck off, I've better things to do than listen to some stupid brat."

Aiko was about to close the door when the orange masked boy stopped him by putting a foot between the door and the doorframe. "You buy cookies so Tobi can go to amusement park." The boy's voice was different from before. Low and dark without any happiness.

**Meanwhile.**

"**Hurry up**. I'm doing this as fast as I can.** It isn't good enough**." Sasori didn't listen to Zetsu talking to himself. The schizophrenic boy often discussed with himself but if he wanted to go get in somewhere nothing and no one could ever stop him.

While Tobi was supposed to distract Deidara's father the rest of Akatsuki was on the backside of the house. The only member missing, beside Deidara, was Konan. She was waiting back in their house in case something should happen and they needed backup.

Zetsu was working on making them a way in. They would search through the house for anything that could tell them what had happened to the brat.

Sasori clenched his hands. He knew that the brat was in troubles. Hopefully he would still be alive by the time they found him.

"What are you standing there for?** Hurry up or we'll leave you behind.** No we wouldn't. **We don't know how long that hyper idiot can keep him busy**. Better get going."

Looking up he found out that Zetsu had opened the backdoor and the rest of the gang were already inside the house, waiting for him.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. If Deidara's father came back before they left there was no reason to alert him.

The house was dark and smelled weird. It seemed like it had been a long time ago since someone had cleaned the house. Cans and bottles were all over the floor. Dirty dishes were waiting for someone to wash them.

"How the fuck can fucking someone fucking live in such a fucking mess?" Even Hidan seemed to understand that now was not the time for cursing out loud

"Where do we start?** Better split up that way we'll be finished faster**." The boys nodded and parted, walking away with their partners.

Since both Sasori and Zetsu were without a partner they ended up together walking upstairs. They would act as partners for this single mission.

Sasori looked at Zetsu and shuddered. The schizophrenic boy had been a friend of him for a long time but he'd never been alone with him like this. It's weird and awkward.

They walked into a bedroom which Sasori realised belonged to the brat. Not much were in there. A small bed and a closet. The walls where white and there were only one window in the room. It reminded him of a hospital.

"Not much in here." Sasori ignored the other boy and walked further into the room. In the window sill he found some clay figures and took one of them. This one was rather new. It was a small scorpion. He took the little piece of clay with him and left the room with Zetsu hot on his heels. They wouldn't find anything in there.

Itachi and Kisame stopped in the living room which was just as the kitchen had been. Messy with cans and dirt all over the place. He could hear Tobi talking. The boy's high voice would hide any noise they would make. It seemed like his cousin wasn't letting go of the man anytime soon. Whatever Pein had done to the boy it seemed to work.

Kisame was already in the middle of the room searching for something that could tell them what had happened to Deidara. Itachi rolled his eyes when the other boy signalled for himto be silent. It was very unlikely that he would be the one to make a sound.

Itachi wasn't sure what they were listening after. The only thing he could hear was Tobi talking.

Just when he was about to open his mouth the Uchiha heard something from the room next to the living room. Together with Kisame he walked towards the door and stopped, waiting for something to happen.

Slowly Kisame placed a hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

Itachi bit a scream back when something with a red fur ran past him. It left the room before he could find out what it had been.

Looking up he found Kisame standing in front of him. "Hn."

"Nothing. You just looked funny. I never figured out that the great Uchiha would be scared by a cat."

"Hn."

"Sorry, angel. I don't hit on people with glasses."

Glaring at him Itachi walked past Kisame and in the room where he stopped.

On the walls posters hang. It was all with the same woman with blonde hair and big, blue eyes. She looked like an older and more feminine Deidara.

"Hn."

"I agree. She's beautiful. I wonder where she is."

"Hn."

"You're right. We better get going. Don't know how long Tobi can get on."

With a last glance round the room Itachi walked out.

"Fucking nothing in this fucking kitchen."

"Hidan."

What, bastard?"

"Shut up?"

"Fucking why?"

"You're annoying."

They were still in the kitchen but hadn't found anything by now. Since Zetsu and Sasori were upstairs and Kisame and Itachi were further in the house they'd turned their attention towards a slosed door. An old key was hanging at the wall. Hidan took the key and opened the door. "Off we fucking go, bastard."

A short glare was all he got from Kakuzu before they walked downstairs. "Fucking dark. Can't we get some fucking light?"

Before Kakuzu could answer a person groaned from somewhere in the darkness. "We're not alone."

"Fucking no shit, bastard."

Hdian turned the light on and turned around when he heard Kakuzu gasp. "Didn't you fucking just fucking say that we fucking had to."

Whatever Hidan was about to say he forgot all about when he was what Kakuzu was kneeling next to.

"D...Deidara?" The name finally left Hidan's lips. His voice sounded weak, too weak for his liking and he didn't curse. None of them noticed it. Their thoughts were completely focused on the blonde laying at a mattress on the floor.

Maybe it was the dull light that made the bruises and rings under the artist's eyes more outstanding. Bones stood out on his thin, starved body. Red lashes marked his chest and back. For once the hair didn't hide half of the blonde's face. His left eye was black a swollen and with deep wounds round it. They looked new.

His lips were bloody and swollen. Deidara's hair was a mess and his skin was pale from not being under the sun in over a week.

He lay on his stomach, face turned towards them, and someone had placed a blanket over him not of concern but because they couldn't stand the sight of him.

New marks covered old ones and handprints were to be seen on his neck.

The only sign that the blonde was still alive was his breathing.

When Kakuzu gently touched the boy Deidara flinched and moaned but didn't open his eyes. It almost was as if he waited for them to hurt him.

"How if he?" Hidan was way too choked to curse and Kakuzu didn't mention it. He was too busy with checking the blonde. "Four broken ribs. A lot of bruises and wounds. It seems like some has tried to strangle him, more than one time." ¨

Kakuzu lifted up Deidara's blanket and looked under it. "Fuck."

"What the fuck is wrong?" Hidan stepped closer and his eyes widened. "Jashin."

Between the blonde's legs were a mixture of blood and something white. Hidan didn't have to ask to understand what had happened to their friend.

Hidan jumped when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. "Shit. Time's up, bastard. We need to get out of here _now_." Kakuzu nodded and scoped carefully Deidara up. Deidara moaned and struggled weakly to get free. Still Kakuzu had no problems with holding him.

The others would have got a call just as Hidan did. It's the signal for them to get out of the house in a hurry.

They sneaked up the stairs. Hidan first and Kakuzu right behind him. None of them said a word. Both too deep in their thoughts.

Outside the house Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu and Itachi were waiting. As soon as they had gotten the call they had stopped what they were doing and left the house. Now they were waiting for Kakuzu and Hidan. Hopefully, they had had better luck than them.

"Hn."

"I don't know. They should have been here by now."

As Kisame said it the backdoor opened and out came the two they were waiting for came out. Sasori was about to leave when he saw something in Kakuzu's arms.

"Deidara?" The brat didn't react and Sasori felt his heart break and hate grow inside of him. The brat was looking miserable. He didn't move but Sasori could see he was in pain. The artist shivered as if he was freezing even though it was a rather warm day.

"Better get going before we're seen." Sasori didn't answer and followed the group. They wanted to run but needed to take it slow because of Deidara. None of them knew how bad he's hurt and didn't want to take any chances.

They reached the place where Pein had parked the car. The tour wasn't long but for Sasori it felt like forever.

They sat in the car with Deidara laying on the backseat over his, Kisame's and Kakuzu's laps. Pein were sitting in the front together with Zetsu who was trying to hold Tobi who still were hyper from whatever Pein had given him.

"Where is Itachi and Hidan?" Pein said looking at them in the mirror. "Itachi said he'd something to do back in the house and Hidan stayed back with him."

They drove in silence. It didn't take longer than ten minutes. All the time Sasori didn't look anywhere else than Deidara's face. He longed for him to open his eyes. To see the blue orbs and his bright smile again. He hadn't known how much he missed the blonde artist before he hold him in his arms.

They were out of the car before Pein had stopped the motor. Sasori ran to their house lifting the limp Deidara in bridal style. He was surprised at how light the other was. The brat was a few inches higher than him and much more delicate. He'd lost a lot of weight while he'd been in his father's house.

Inside Konan was waiting for them. It almost was as if she knew that they were returning with Deidara.

When Konan saw the blonde she got tears in her eyes. "We need to help him." Sasori shook his head. "First I give him a bath and then you can threat him," Konan nodded and stepped aside. Letting him get past and up to the bathroom upstairs.

Inside the bathroom Sasori closed the door and placed Deidara carefully on the cold floor. He stepped away and turned towards the bathtub. He opened the water and made sure it was hot.

While the bathtup was being filled he undressed himself. It would have been nicer using the shower but he wasn't sure if he could handle the other boy all by himself. And he didn't want to make Deidara embarrassed by letting any of the others handle him. Besides the blonde was _his_ partner it was _his_ job to take care of him.

When the bathtub was filled Sasori turned off the water and turned his attention towards the blonde on the floor. Deidara hadn't moved a single time. If it wasn't for the bruises and dirt he could have been mistaken for someone asleep.

Sasori removed the blanket that had been wrapped round his body and froze. He hadn't known how bad Deidara had been hurt but now he got a full view of it.

His eyes trailed down and stopped at the blonde's legs where blood and white stuff were. His anger disappeared and instead he felt red rage. He wanted to go back to the house and beat Deidara's father into a bloody bulb but right now the brat needed him more than anything else.

Carefully he lifted the boy up feeling him flinch when he touched him.

Sasori carefully lowered them both into hot water. He settled Deidara in his lap, as the brat was in no condition to manage on his own. Then he started to gently wash his partner's skin trying to move the blood and dirt without hurting the brat any further.

Deidara groaned under his touch and tried to get free. His attempts to get free were weak but he couldn't let the blonde move to much around until Konan and Kakuzu had had a look at him.

Sasori hold Deidara with one arm while his free hand washed then blonde. "Easy. I'm not hurting you. No one is going to hurt you anymore. Not as long as I'm here. I'll protect you brat."

He didn't know if it was his voice or the words but the other artist calmed down and Sasori continued to wash him.

Sasori thoroughly scrubbed his partner all over. He kept the same gentle yet fast pace and washed dired blood and semen from the brat's rear.

The hair was the last thing he worked on. It would be easier if he just cut it but Sasori didn't want to see Deidara with short hair.

When he lifted Deidara up from the bathtub the water was dark but the brat was clean. Not once had the brat made any signs of awakening.

Sasori took his time to dry the brat. He felt like crying when he touched a sore spot and Deidara flinched. Tears were running down the blonde's cheeks but he didn't make a sound.

Fully dressed and with a towel round the brat Sasori walked out the bathroom with Deidara in his arms and walked into his room where Kakuza and Konan were waiting for them.

He placed the brat in the bed and moved away. There was nothing more he could do.

Sasori walked down in the kitchen where Pein and Kisame were making dinner for everyone.

"Where are Zetsu and Tobi?" Sasori sat down on a chair and watched leader-sama and Kisame work. "Tobi has still too much energy left in his system so Zetsu took him out for a walk." Pein said without looking at him.

"Heard anything from Hidan or Itachi?" Pein shook his head. "Nope, but they're probably on their way."

Somewhere in the house a door opened and closed again. In came Hidan and Itachi. The jashinist was soaked in blood but not his own. ITachi looked emotionless. "Itachi, angel, what happened?"

"Hn."

"Oh ... I see. How did it go?"

"Hn."

"Are you sure someone will find him?"

"Hn."

"Good. But where are you glasses?"

" ... Hn."

Kisame sighed. "I will let you get away with it for this one time. Sasori, how is kiddo doing?"

"I don't know. Kakuzu and Konan are taking care of him right now."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Hidan standing next to him. "Don't worry. He'll be okay. Jashin-sama will not let us lose him now we've found him."

"That's deep Hidan. I didn't know you could be like that."Konan said standing in the doorway. "Fucking thanks... HEY. Did you just fucking call me fucking stupid?"

"Now you say it."

Sasori stood up. "How is he doing?" Konan's smile disappeared. "He's sleeping. Don't know when he's waking up. Kakuzu is with him now but you might come up if you want to."

Konan hadn't finished talking before Sasori was halfway up the stairs. He found himself standing outside his room. Not sure if he should go in or not.

Kakuzu was sitting next to his bed. Standing on his toes Sasori looked down at Deidara who was covered in bandages. The left side of his face was hidden under the bandages. The bruises made him as colourful as a rainbow. As if some had painted him in his sleep.

"Tell me when he wakes up. We need to check if he's okay. And tell him that he doesn't need to pay me this time." To Sasori it said all about how worried the money lover really was worried for his partner.

First when Kakuzu had left the room Sasori sad down. For a long time he didn't do anything else than watch the brat breathe peacefully.

The puppeteer felt happy about the fact that Deidara was back where he belonged to. By his side. Whatever Hidan and Itachi had stayed behind to do he hoped it was something that the brat's father would remember. No one would hurt one from their group without facing the consequences.

Sasori attention turned back to the brat by the sound of a weak whimper. Deidara was tossing in the bed whimpering and already sweaty.

He bended over the sleeping blonde and watched him closely. Deidara's face twisted in a painful way and silent tears ran down his cheeks. Sasori stared at him not sure what he was supposed to do.

Following his instincts and the momories of his parents Sasori laid down next to the brat. He wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and hold him close. With his still free hand he started stroking the brat's still damp hair.

Konan walked up the stairs balancing with a bowl of noodles. Sasori hadn't come down and she knew he hadn't eaten yet. And she wanted to check up at Deidara one last time before she went to bed.

After waiting outside the door for several minutes without getting any answers she opened the door. "I hope you're hungry 'cause I ... so sweet." Without spilling a drop Konan found her camera and quick took some pictures. Sasori would kill her if he found out what she had done.

"I'll just put this somewhere." She didn't move but continued to look at the two sleeping artists. Sasori's arms were wrapped protective round Deidara whose mouth were slightly open. Their lefs were tangled together. "So sweet."

With that she left the room going down to the others who were watching television. "Those who disturb Sasori or DeiDei will be locked in the same as me when I've my period."

She walked out knowing that none of the members of Akatsuki would dare to make a sound the rest of the day.

Yay. Deidara is rescued. Everything is going to be okay now, right? You guessed wrong. I hate to say it but his and Akatsuki's problems aren't over yet. Wonder what Hidan and Itachi were doing? And WHERE is Itachi's glasses? I don't know if you'll get the answers but keep looking.

I can't write anything in this weekend while I'll be in a forest with no internet and no paper. Sigh. Wait! Paper is made of wood. Give me an axe and I will make some papers to write on. I will use my blood to write with since I can't bring anything else with me.

Review, I know you want to.

Until next time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay, I'm back. I survived one weekend in a forest. It rained all the time so I was sick and tired when I finally arrived. But I survived. Muhahaha. My evil life will continue. **

**So Deidara are safe now, right? NO, you are WRONG. As long as I'm here he'll suffer. Remember that I don't own Naruto. *Sigh* Now I've said it so don't sue me. I don't own anything, yet.**

**On with the story.**

He felt worse than shit. But that's a proof that he was still alive though he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. His body was aching all over and he couldn't think of a spot on his body which didn't hurt.

Something soft and warm was surrounding him. Something was wrapped tightly round his torso and made it hard for him to move. Not that he dared to try. He hadn't moved much since his father started bringing customers. It simply hurt too much.

He heard something move near him and nearly stopped breathing. Had his father brought another one while he'd been asleep? He felt tears rise when someone touched his arm. _No more, un. I can't_.

"Are you okay, brat?"_ Danna? No, it can't be true, un. Danna wouldn't come for me. _He_ said he wouldn't come._

Deidara opened his mouth to say something and groaned. Someone helped him to sit up and even with closed eyes his head started spinning. Something pressed against his lips. Knowing it would be over sooner if he cooperated he opened his mouth.

To his surprise cold water filled his mouth. His eye flew open and he started coughing. The glass was removed and someone rubbed his back gently. "Take it easy, brat. I don't want to lose you now when I've found you." The person helped him to lie down again.

His surroundings started coming in focus and Deidara blinked a few times. Wondering why he couldn't see anything else than darkness with his left eye.

He was out of the basement and seemed to be back in Sasori's room. "How…did I get…here, un?"

"We went to your house and took you with us."

Deidara's eye widened and he sat up ignoring his body's protest. "Why, un?" He turned his head to look at Sasori who was sitting next to the bed he was laying in.

Sasori placed his hands on his shoulders and forced him to lie down again. "Take it easy, brat. You're in no shape to move around like that."

He nodded and Sasori let go off him but didn't move away. "Why, un?" He asked again.

With a sigh Sasori sat back down and ran a hand through his red hair. He longed to reach out and hug the other boy but didn't do so. Deidara was looking fragile as if he was going to break into pieces in any minute.

"How could we not? You're our friend. One of us. And after we found out what your father was doing we couldn't just leave you back there."

Deidara felt something snap inside of him. In all those years he had protected the secret of his. Hidden his bruises and shame for the people around him. And now someone had found him out.

"No, un. No, no, no, no, no, no. Un, un, un, un. It can't be true, un. You can't know. He will kill me, un. This time he'll kill me for sure."

Sasori had to use all his weight to keep the brat down so he wouldn't hurt himself any further.

"Damn it. Calm down and listen to me. Damn it." He felt his hand connect with Deidara's cheek before he realised what he was doing.

Sasori looked at the red handprint trying to understand what he had done. The brat was silent but looked at him with fear in his single visible eye. It wasn't like that he had thought it should be. "Sorry, brat. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

When he tried to touch the other boy Deidara moved away from him.

Deidara backed away until the bed disappeared under him. He closed his eye and waited for him to feel the hard floor against his body.

Soft hands grabbed him and pulled him into a warm and comforting embrace. "Take it easy brat. No one is going to hurt you. I will not let them do anything to you."

He started struggling while tears ran down his cheeks. Deidara freed a hand and started hitting Sasori. "Let go off me, un. Let go. I don't wanna stay. Let go, un. I hate you."

Sasori didn't let go off him and Deidara started calming. The pain and activity made him dizzy and he found it hard to keep his eyes open.

The puppeteer smiled when he finally felt Deidara relax in his arms. The brat's words hurt more than anything else he'd tried before but hopefully he didn't mean them. Sasori told himself over and over that it was because that the brat was scared. Who wouldn't be after going through what he had been through?

Carefully not to awake the now sleeping blonde Sasori placed Deidara down at the bed again. The other artist needed a lot sleep if he ever should heal. "Sleep well, brat."

He stood up and walked out of the room only to find that Konan was waiting for him. "How if he doing?" He sighed and closed the door behind him. "He woke up."

"I heard that. What happened?"

They moved away in case Deidara should wake up again. "He didn't quite like the news about that we know what his father has done to him."

"Who would? Most people would break from going through the same as Deidara has suffered."

Sasori nodded. "What are we going to do now?" Konan stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The brat wouldn't let me touch him when I tried to. He only stopped screamed because I slapped him but it was out of fear and not because he calmed down.

The puppeteer found himself sitting at the floor looking up at Konan who was standing over him. "Touch him like that again and you will regret it."

"I don't even know why I did it. It just scared the shit out of me seeing him like that."

The anger disappeared from Konan's eyes and she smiled kindly while she helped him to stand up. "I know. Just remember that he has been in Hell and back again. It'll take some time before he will be as we know him."

**In Sasori's room.**

He opened his eye when the door to the room closed. It seemed like Sasori would leave him alone for a little while. From the other side of the door he could hear the puppeteer talk with someone else. Probably Konan.

After a little time the voices grew weaker. It seemed like they would let him rest in peace.

After waiting a little time Deidara sat up and placed his feet on the cold floor. He bit back a cry. His body begged him to lie down again but he didn't have the time. There was something he had to do before Sasori or someone else came to look to him.

He couldn't stay. Not when they knew the truth.

Slowly he stood up and leaned against a wall. Never had he felt so weak. Deidara looked at the window and then shook his window. Even if jumped he didn't have the energy to run away if someone saw him. He'd to find another way out of this before someone came and started asking questions.

He made it all the way through the room and opened the door. A quick look in both ways told him that no one was around.

Deidara stepped out and slowly made his way to the bathroom. All the time nervous that someone should come and stop him from what he planned to do.

Inside the bathroom Deidara locked the door and starred at his own mirror image. The little of his skin which could be seen was pale and sweaty.

He looked down at his hands and found that they were shaking. The short walk from Sasori's bedroom to the bathroom had taken a lot more energy than he had thought it would. At least next part of his plan wouldn't be that hard to do.

He wanted to sleep but soon enough he would never had to wake up again.

After searching for a little while he found what he was looking for. With the razorblade in his hand he sat down with his back against the door. Slowly he removed the bandages which were wrapped around his arms.

Deidara flinched when he saw the bruises and wounds on his arms. The ones that his father and other men had made on him.

Deciding that it would be best if he did it fast Deidara closed his eye. He found his hands trembling too much to make a cut.

He opened his eye and took a deep breath. _It'll be easier if I count down, un_.

"Three, un. Two, un. One, un."

"Sempai, are you in there?"

Deidara froze and cursed under his breath. "Yeah, it's me, un. Why?"

"Tobi wants to know why sempai is counting."

Hee rolled his eyes. Of all people it had to be Tobi who heard him. "It's nothing, un. I... just likes to count."

"Can Tobi count with sempai? Tobi is a good boy."

"No, Tobi. Not now, un. But maybe you can get some of the others to count together with you. I'm sure that they will be more than happy to play with you, un."

"Okay, sempai. Tobi will do as sempai says 'cause Tobi is a good boy. Don't do anything stupid, sempai."

Deidara waited until he was sure Tobi was gone. He wouldn't do anything stupid. When he was gone there would be no problems and the others wouldn't have to worry any more. It was not like anyone would miss him.

He watched his hand mouths protest. "Stop it, un. The wrist is nowhere near your stupid mouths." As soon as he had said it Deidara regretted it. "Sorry, un... Sorry..."

_Sasori_.

Deidara stopped and watched the blood at his arm. He hadn't known the puppeteer for such a long time but would he think about him when he was gone?

He shook his head. The other artist believed that art was eternal. Things that only longed for a moment wasn't worth remembering. He was soon to be forgotten.

Smiling he made a similar cut on his other arm. He couldn't feel the pain or the cold any longer. He was starting to become numb.

He hadn't thought it would end like this. When he'd thought of his dead he'd dreamed of becoming one with his art. Maybe die in an explosion. Some loud and fleeting. So he could be what he believe real art was like.

Deidara closed his art. He was lightheaded, sleepy and numb to any kind of pain. Had he known death would be like this he would had done it before.

_No._

He opened his eye slightly. If he had made the choice before he wouldn't have meet Sasori or any of the other Akatsuki members. They were the only good thing in his life but they had been too late. It didn't matter anymore.

Downstairs.

"Sasori." The puppeteer didn't look up from the book he was trying to read when Tobi entered the room. Konan had ordered him to sit down and do something and before she left she had ordered Tobi and Zetsu to keep an eye on him.

Right now the cannibal was sitting on the couch in front on him. The golden eyes never left him for a second. It seemed like Konan had threatened him to stay near him.

"Ne, Sasori. Tobi wanna know. Does sempai count much?" Sasori placed the book at the table and stood up. "Did you go into my room without permission to disturb the brat?"

Tobi's single eye widened. "No, Tobi is a good boy. Tobi wouldn't do such a thing. Sempai is in the bathroom and counting down."

"The brat shouldn't be out of bed right now. What is he up to?"

Sasori ran up the stairs followed by Zetsu and Tobi. He stopped outside the bathroom only to find the door locked.

"Hey, brat. Are you in there?" No answer came and Sasori sighed. "Brat, open up. This isn't funny." He pressed his ear against the door. "BRAT."

The puppeteer looked down and cursed under his breath. Blood was leaking from under the door to the bathroom. "Shit. Brat. Open the door. I mean it. This is not a game."

"Move it**. We're stronger than you**." Sasori moved away just in time as Zetsu gave the door a heavy kick, sending it flying to the opposite end of the bathroom.

The door broke and Sasori pushed Zetsu to the side to see what was going on. "Shit."

On the floor Deidara was laying with blood under him. He was paler than he had been before and he looked more death than alive.

Sasori checked Deidara's pulse, scooped him up in bridal style and walked out of the bathroom with him. Zetsu and Tobi close behind.

"Someone **call an ambulance.**"

**Me: Who saw this coming? Deidara committed suicide. **

**Unknown reader: I did. It was obvious from the very beginning of this story.**

**Me*Takes a flamethrower*: Looks like I gonna have chicken to dinner. Muhahaha *Flames in the room and no reader to be found.**

***After the fire is gone***

**Me: So anyway. The big question is: WILL DEIDARA SURVIVE? I DON'T know. You'll have to wait until I have made a decision. **

**Review and tell me what YOU think.**

**Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

Did you really think that I would forget this fic? Sorry to say it people, but no. I've just got my exams to concentrate on in the moment so update will be slower than before.

Anyway this chapter is a birthday gift for Josefin-Tonks. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, even though it's a little late to say so.

Anyway, I DON'T own Naruto or any of the characters. Only this plot and the OCs.

On with the story.

In the darkness in was floating. There was only silence around him. He's alone in there. Just like he wanted it to be. Nothing and no one could reach him. Even when he felt something tingle on his flesh he knew it was the wind. The wind wouldn't do him a thing.

He felt no pain and the numbness was welcome. For years, day after day pain had been a part of his life. In here he was safe and comfortable.

Sometimes he could hear words. It's a voice that he knew very well but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. It whispered to him that everything was alright. That _he'd_ nothing to fear and nothing would hurt him anymore.

He wanted to believe the voice when the person told him that they would take care of him and that they were waiting for him. He just had to let them in and he found it hard to refuse.

"Come back to me." The voice whispered. It promised safety and caring that he longed to feel. "No one will hurt you. I love you."

He wasn't worthy of love and had never been. For as long as he could remember no one had ever said those three little words. Not ever since _she_ left. Even though he knew he was just a freak and had no right to be loved he longed to see who had said the words.

He awoke with the feeling of fingers running through his hair. The gentle touch felt good. For a short moment he wondered if he had died and ended up in heaven. The dull pain all over his body proved otherwise.

Deidara opened his eyes and stared right into a pair of muddy brown. He recognised his danna even though the other boy had changed. His skin was paler and he had dark shadows under his eyes. He looked like someone which hadn't slept for some days.

Sasori jumped up from the chair and leaned in over him as soon as the puppeteer realised that he was awoke. "How are you, brat? Are you hurt? Please say something. Don't leave me."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Waves of pain rolled through his body. _Why should I leave, un? I'm felling good._ Then he remembered it. How he woke up in the Akatsuki house after his father and other men had raped him. How he'd tried to commit suicide. It seemed like not even death wanted him.

His head was spinning even though his eyes were closed. "Art is fleeting, un."

"Why you little. Art is eternal and will never be anything else. When will you get it? Art is meant to last forever. What do you think you are doing, brat?"

While his danna had been talking Deidara had forced himself to sit up in the bed so that he could take a better look at his surroundings.

It was clear that he was no longer in Sasori bedroom or in Akatsuki's house. All of the things in the room were white and the colour made his head hurt more than it already did.

"Where am I, un?"

"At the hospital. You tried to commit suicide so we took you here. How do you feel?"

Deidara didn't know what to say or think. On one hand he was alive when he clearly had wanted to die. On the other hand he was happy to wake up to find his danna by his side.

"For how long has I been out, un?" His voice was hoarse and his throat hurt. It felt like he hadn't had anything to drink for a long time. "Nearly four weeks. Three weeks, five days, two hours and seven minutes but who cares?"

He didn't know if he should cry or laugh. Instead he chose to stare at his hands which were covered by white, clean bandages. He wondered how the nurses had reacted when they had seen the mouths on his palms. It seemed like more and more people came to know about his little secret.

"Care to tell my why you did what you did?" Deidara shrugged his shoulders and bowed his head so the bangs covered most of his face. If he looked like he felt then it was a wonder that his danna could stand to be in the same room as him.

IT was without doubt that he looked like shit. No one could be in a bed for such a long time without it to effect the look somehow.

Deidara didn't understand why he cared so much for what his danna would be thinking about him. After all it wasn't a long time ago that he'd tried to take his own life.

Unlucky as he was he hadn't succeeded in doing so.

The pain forced him to lie down again and Deidara closed his eyes. He was so tired. All he wanted was to sleep even though he'd just awoken. It felt like he hadn't slept for years.

"Why did you do it, un?" Sasori sat up in the chair and looked at the brat in front of him. The blonde artist looked better than when he'd been rescued but there was still a long way to go before he would start looking like his former self. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything."

"Why couldn't you just let me die? Have you ever thought about that I didn't want to live? That it maybe was why it did it?"

He looked away because Sasori was just looking at him and Deidara wasn't sure if he could continue if he looked him into the eyes. "I'm dirty and ugly. Everybody hates me."

Startled Sasori couldn't do anything else than look at the brat who'd started crying. Big tears rolled down his cheeks. It was not that the brat had said those words which made him sad it was the fact that the brat himself seemed to believe them.

Finally, when the brat sat up and tried to get out of the bed, Sasori reacted. "You can't get out of bed yet. Do you not realise how close you were to die last time? I'm not letting you do such a stupid thing again."

Without thinking he wrapped his arms around and frowned when Deidara flinched. "Now you listen to me, brat. I don't care what that idiot or anybody else told you. In my eyes you'll always be beautiful. Yes, you may do stupid things but it doesn't matter. I still love you."

He could feel the other artist try to move away but Sasori didn't let go of him. It may be stupid but he feared to lose the boy if he ever let go of him again.

"You're beautiful. I like to look you in the eyes as the remind me of the ocean. I like to watch you when you play with your clay even though it's not real art. In class I watch you and can't listen to whatever the teacher are saying. When you are not by my side I can't stop thinking about you."

Deidara didn't struggle to get free any longer and didn't seem to breathe. For a short moment Sasori wondered if he'd slipped back into unconsciousness.

"I like you too, un." A smile found its way to his lips. "You're a good friend, un." Sasori frowned. "I don't think that you understood what I meant, brat. I said that I like you."

"Yeah, un. You're a good friend."

"No, brat. I mean I like-like you."

"You already said that, un."

Sasori turned the brat around so he was looking him in the eyes while still holding him close into him. A nurse had removed the bandages and now blonde bangs were covering the left side of the face so that he couldn't see the healing wounds. The bruises had taken a yellow shade and the brat was still way to skinny and pale.

"Let us see if this will make you understand." He pressed gently his lips against Deidara's own.

At first Deidara didn't know how to react. The kiss reminded him of his father and all the other men who had kissed and used him. At the same time it was nothing like he tried before and he soon found himself responding to the kiss.

Deidara froze when he felt hands under his white shirt, gently playing with his nipples. A low moan escaped him but it was lost in the kiss. Slowly Deidara opened his mouth and let Sasori's tongue in. Sensing the invitation Sasori started to explore the mouth until he felt like that he knew every crane and tooth there was in there.

Having a need for air they broke apart. Deidara took a deep breath with half closed eyes. He was glad that he was sitting down. He wasn't steady enough to stand on his own yet.

"Do you understand it now, brat?" Slowly he nodded not trusting his own voice.

Sasori sat down at the edge of the bed. It was more for the brat's sake than his own that he'd brooked the kiss. His breathing was normal.

He licked his lips. The brat had tasted better than he ever had expected. Sasori couldn't tear his eyes away from the blush at Deidara's cheeks.

"Uhm, danna, un?" Deidara couldnøt look up from his hands but he could feel Sasori's eyes on him. "What is it, brat?" His danna's voice was soft and caring and Deidara blushed more than he already was doing. "Are we now? You know, un."

The puppeteer nearly rolled his eyes when he realised what the brat was talking about. "If you want, brat. Only if you want to." Deidara nodded and send him a bright smile. "Thanks, un."

Silence filled the room for the first time. Both of the boys were unsure of what to say or do. Deidara's bandaged hands were clenching the hospital blanket and Sasori watched. The hand mouths were wrapped and hid for the eye. Luckily they didn't need air other than what he was breathing.

None of them moved and Deidara enjoyed the feeling of being so close to another human being without having to fear that he would be hurt.

Slowly his eyelids started to grew heavy and Deidara leaned against Sasori chest. Feeling safe being so near the other boy.

Sasori didn't move when he felt the weight against his chest. Wondering what Deidara was doing he looked down only to find out that the brat was already fast asleep and drooling a little.

With a small smile he carefully helped Deidara to lie back in the bed.

When he tried to sit up Sasori found something stopping him from doing so. Looking down he saw that one of the brat's hands was clenching to the hem of his shirt.

Sighing Sasori lay down next to the brat and hoped that no nurse would come to check up on the brat. He didn't want anybody to see him like this.

Gently, so he didn't wake the brat, Sasori slid his arms around the blonde artist and hold him close to himself. That way he would know if anybody tried to take his brat away from him while they were asleep.

At first Sasori wasn't sure what had awoken him. Then he heard it. A whimpering, low and filled with fear and pain. Turning his head to the side he found that the brat was still asleep but his body was shaking and tossing around in his sleep.

With a sigh he touched Deidara's shoulder only to see the brat flinch away from him and curl into a ball. Sasori frowned. He didn't like that the brat was having a nightmare and it surprised him. In the time he'd watched him the brat had been sleeping peacefully all the time. But most of the time the brat had also been drugged by the doctors to having any kind of dream. At least from what he knew.

"Take it easy brat. It's okay. You're safe. No one will hurt you. I won't let them do a thing to you. You can trust me. You know that I will wait for you. Only for you I'll wait."

As he kept talking and stroking Deidara's hair he observed how the brat slowly calmed down. It was dark in the hospital room but he could see Deidara clearly because of the light from the street lamps outside.

Hopefully the others weren't looking for him since he didn't return to the house this evening. He'd spend most of his time at the hospital while Deidara'd been sleeping. The doctors had put the brat into a coma. They said he wouldn't feel as much pain as he would otherwise.

When he turned his attention back to the blonde two blue orbs filled with tears were observing him.

"Danna, un?"

"Don't worry, brat. I'm right here." Deidara snuggled closer to him and Sasori smiled. "I thought I was back in the basement once again, un."

"Hush, my love. There's no need for crying. I won't let go of you now that you're here. You don't have to worry anymore. "

Deidara nodded and smiled when he felt Sasori's arms around him and himself against his danna's hard chest. It was a long time ago since he last time felt this safe. He couldn't remember when the last time was.

He shivered when he felt a hand under his white hospital shirt playing with one of his nipples. It was twisted and Deidara gave a yelp of pain.

"Brat?"

"Un?

"Do you want me to stop?"

Deidara lay back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Could he do it?

He opened his eyes and smiled to Sasori. "Un, danna. I want this and I want you. That is if you want me, un."

Sasori smirked and placed a kiss at Deidara's forehead. "I want no one else than you, brat."

**Me**:You really thought that I would let it come to that yet. Sorry people but you've to wait to next chapter to get your YAOI. You know what? No one wanted Deidara to die. Even though I agree with you lot then I'm surprised.

**Pein:** What is she doing?

**Konan:** Dancing, I think.

**Pein: **I can see that but why?

**Konan**: It's something about exams and too much chocolate. You don't have to understand it.

**Pein:** Better get going. I don't want whatever she caught.

**Tobi**: Tobi is a good boy.

**Konan**: When did he get here?

**Pein**: I don't know and I don't care. Now, let's go.

**Konan**: Yes darling, if you say so. Come Tobi. Get away from the crazy author.

**Me**: Where did everybody go?


	19. Chapter 19

**YES I'M BACK FROM WHERE-EVER THE HELL I WAS.**

**Honestly those exams are only here to kill my inspiration. I swear that I one day will get my revenge... If I survive my exams.**

**Now what you all have waited for. YAOI. **

**Anyway this will be the final chapter so enjoy it. It has started to become hard to write something to this chapter but I rather end this story than letting it be another one of those with no ending. Hope you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, blah, blah blah, only the OC's and this plot.

His thoughts were stopped when his danna started attacking his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give him more space. A moan left him when his danna found a sensitive spot.

Deidara couldn't help but whimper weakly when Sasori stopped and sat up. "If you don't want to do this we'll stop. I can wait until you're ready." Deidara frowned. He couldn't help but think about those men his father had presented him for and who had used his body and hadn't thought of him in a single moment. But Sasori was different. Wherever he'd touched him it felt like his skin was on fire. And his danna gave him something that no one else had given him before.

He'd given him a choice.

"I want it to be you, un."

Sasori's hands were everywhere in a matter of seconds. One was wrapped tightly around Deidara, pulling him closer while the other was up under his shirt. He felt finders run over his skins.

Deidara's own hands were also busy. They clutched in his danna's clothes and pulled him closer.

He leaned back against the pillow and gave in to his body's desire while Sasori unbuttoned his whirt.

Deidara gaced and arched his back upward and tightened his grip in Sasori's short hair. Never had he felt this good. His body was on fire and he wanted more. His hands groped for his danna's shirt and tried to get it of up.

The puppeteer moved his mouth away from the brat's nipple and removed his shirt and threw it to the floor along with the bomber's own shirt. Deidara let his fingers trail over Sasori's skin and smiled. He loved the feeling how the muscles moved when Sasori moved around.

Sasori grabbed his hands and pinned them above Deidara's head with one hand. "Tonight you don't have to do anything. For once you don't have to give anything. Just lean back and let me do it. There'll be other times where you can do something."

In a matter of second Deidara's pants and boxers were stripped off leaving the brat naked in the bed. He blushed when he felt his danna's brown eyes travel over his skin while the puppeteer smirked.

The puppeteer kissed his jaw line and hummed meanwhile. He watched as Deidara closed his eyes, slightly flushed. His hand reached behind his head and undid his ponytail, allowed his fingers to comb torugh his locks.

Sasori made sure that his fingers where wet enough so the brat wouldn't be in much pain. He wouldn't let the brat suck his fingers this time and he would make sure that the brat still would be enjoying this as much as he was planning to do.

Slowly he slid a finger inside Deidara's hole he kissed him to distract him from the pain. He didn't know how the other men had taken the brat but he would make sure that it wouldn't hurt the brat when he entered him.

Carefully he added the next finger. He didn't want him to hurt more that he had to.

The brat's arms began to shake around Sasori's neck. The puppeteer gave him some time to adjust before he started scissoring.

Deidara struggled to not whimper. He wanted this but he was still scared. He needed it. He needed something bigger. He felt his inside burn in a pleasant way that he hadn't tried before. For the moment he didn't have any idea of what he wanted only that he knew that his danna would be able to give it to him.

Sasori took of his own pants and boxers and let them slip onto the floor while he watched as Deidara reached for him and grabbed his hardened erection. The puppeteer groaned and climbed over Deidara bringing his hips up at the same time.

Deidara arranged himself below him into a more comfortable position with his legs on both side of Sasori's hips.

Sasori couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful the brat looked. The best thing was that the brat was his and no one else would dare to touch him.

He lifted up Deidara's hips a little higher and entered the brat's entrance slowly, giving the brat time to adjust to him but didn't stop until he was fully inside of him.

Deidara moaned in pain and pleasure when his danna entered him. This was different than all the other times. He threw his head back and arched his hops higher so that he was completely filled. He gripped Sasori's shoulder and wrapped his legs around his waist and waited for the puppeteer to start moving.

Sasori pulled back to look and the boy under him. With a slight smirk he leaned back down and claimed the lips again. Their kiss grew more demanding with each second. They parted shortly for air only to start over again.

Finally sure that the brat had adjusted enough to him Sasori started moving. He felt Deidara tighten around him and let a finger run over his face. "Relax."

After a few minutes it seemed to work and Sasori moved more freely inside him. Deidara gasped and arched his back when a sudden pleasure filled his mind. Never had he felt good like this.

Deidara reached up and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Sasori smiled when he came inside of Deidara. With a smile he leaned down and took the brat's whole length inside his mouth and started sucking. It wasn't fair if he was the only one who got to come. After all this was all for the brat.

It didn't take long before the Deidara came and Sasori swallowed it all. It didn't taste as bad as he'd thought. Maybe it was something he could do again another time.

With a smirk he laid down next to the blonde brat who was looking at him with half closed eyes. "How was it, brat?"

"Never tried anything like that, un."

Sasori nodded and wrapped an arm around Deidara and hold him close into him. "I'll never leave you, brat."

"Danna, un?"

"Yeah?" Sasori opened his eyes. He felt tired and he knew and the felt brat was just as tired as if not more.

A single tear rolled down Deidara's cheek and Sasori frowned. "What is it, brat? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Shall I call a nurse? Please say something."

To his surprise the brat started laughing. It was a soft sound that filled the whole room. Sasori knew he would do anything to hear the brat laugh like that again.

"Danna, un. Not all people only cry when they are sad. There are a lot of tears. Those are not because I regret anything but because you made me feel so wonderful, un."

The puppeteer smiled and kissed the bomber at the forehead. "Then I'll make sure that you'll only cry those tears from now on."

Deidara didn't answer but curled into a ball next to his danna. He enjoined the feeling of having Sasori this near. His danna smelled of wood and paint. In a strange way this scent calmed him down more than anything else.

Deidara felt safe for the first time in his life. He'd all he could dream about. A family and someone who he loved and which also loved him. It seemed like his life finally was fulfilled.

None of the artist noticed when the door to the room closed. Konan smiled and looked down at the camera in her hand. She knew those picture would do great at the internet like all the others from Akatsuki she'd taken.

Luckily she hadn't taken the cameras in Sasori's room. It seemed like she soon would get some knew videos to watch.

The end.

**Well, I hope you liked the story and thanks for following me to the end. I'd like to thanks for the reviews. It warmed my heart (I didn't think that I had one) that someone actually read this story.**

**In my eyes Konan will always be a big fan of YAOI. No one can change that. **

**I hope that you liked it and sorry that the chapter was so short. Blame the exams. **


End file.
